Tails of the Taiyoukai
by landofthekwt
Summary: Drabble about Sesshoumaru Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.I do not profit from these fanfictions
1. A Test

Title: A Test

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Crackfic

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin

Rating: PG-13 violence

Word Count:218

Warning: Character Death. Spoiler for Chapter 131.

Summary: Tenseiga's version of how Rin was revived.

Tenseiga could not believe it. The baka had chased the wolves away her dead body, then just turned around and started to walk .away. Why had it saved Sesshoumaru from the Kaze no Kizu just so that he could meet this particular girl only to have him walk away;

Tenseiga hit upon an idea. Maybe Sesshoumaru needed visual cues to make him want to save

this girl. Tenseiga sent an image of Rin laughing to Sesshoumaru. Nobody could refuse that gap toothed smile Sure enough. The tai-youkai stopped in his tracks and turned around

Tenseiga flashed angrily as it pulsed in its scabbard.

Sesshoumaru finally got the message. He drew Tenseiga.

Suddenly the pallbearers of the underworld appeared to him surrounding the girl.

Tenseiga was screaming at him to kill the bastards before they took the girl's soul away.

A light went in Sesshoumaru's head . Maybe he was supposed to attack the pallbearers with the sword..

"Let's test out Tenseiga's power" he said. as he slashed all of the pallbearers in one stroke. Rin

revived and looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes as he bent down to hold her.

Tenseiga .had done its job. Someday it would get its revenge on Totosai for sticking it with these stupid dogs, but for today it was enough that it had saved Rin.


	2. The Heir of the Tetsusaiga

Feudal Tales Week 7

Title: The Heir of Tetsusaiga

Author: landofthekwt

Genre:Introspective

Universe:Canon

Word Count: 694

Rating:K+

Warning: Spoiler for Movie 3 and Chapters 489-493 Shishinki Arc 495 and 499-500

Summary: Sesshoumaru decides to test Inuyasha to see if he is the true heir of Tetsusaiga

Prompt #2

The warm summer wind blew his silk robes around him as Sesshomaru stood on a sheer cliff watching the valley below. His mind had been troubled as of late and there was no peace from the whirling thoughts that had been plaguing him. Actually, he had to be honest with himself. All of his thoughts seemed to be centered around one person lately and it was beginning to irritate him greatly. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see the object of his disordered mind and made a decision. Today he would put his thoughts to rest.

His mind had been in great turmoil since his meeting with Shishinki. He had learned everything that he thought he knew about the swords and everything he had been told was a lie.

His father had lied, his mother had lied, the flea could not get his stories straight and worst

of all Totosai had continued to lie even when confronted with the lies and only admitted the truth when he showed Totosai that he knew what the truth was.

Only one who had not lied to him was Father's enemy, Shishinki. The truth that had been revealed was astounding. Tenseiga was a castoff piece of Tetsusaiga to be used to train the Meidou Zangetsuha At the end of the training his Meidou Zangetsuha was to be handed over to Inuyasha. He would be left with nothing but a sword that slays those not of this world.

Father had cheated him out of everything. He had wanted and needed Father's sword to

obtain power. But that had been denied him. Now an important part of the one memento of his father was to taken from him and given to the worthless half-breed.

And what was the great reasoning behind the plan of the Leader of the Dogs. To protect

Inuyasha from his own brother and to ensure that the hanyou did not have a poor lot in life.

Inuyasha was so naive about Father. Even though he claimed that he did not care about

a father whom he had never known, he was gullible enough to believe that Father would not

have intentionally disinherited his oldest son.

Sesshoumaru knew better . He had been with the General on many of his campaigns, had attended court when his father presided and had to endure his father's love affairs. Inuyasha might see Father as the great Inu No Taisho who could do no wrong. But he knew him as the man who cheated on his mother with that whore, who risked the Western Lands simply to safeguard the the birth of Inuyasha and disinherited his oldest son simply to protect Inuyasha from him .

Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more to do with his Father's mementos, but the sight of

Tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands was too much to bear. It brought back all of his bitterness towards his Father .

Byakua's appearance with mirror shards had been a godsend. Of course, Naraku thought that he was in control of Sesshoumaru's actions. Naraku was convinced that if he gave the shards to Sesshoumaru that Sesshoumaru would use to the shards to steal Tetsusaiga's power and kill Inuyasha.

Both Father and Naraku thought they could control Sesshoumaru. He would show them. By using the shards he could steal all of Tetsusaiga's power. Inuyasha would have to

prove that he and not Sesshoumaru was the heir of Tetsusaiga. by defeating Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga's powers fighting for Sesshoumaru and not Inuyasha.

The boy would not refuse. For all of his bad blood and bad breeding the boy did have honor. Inuyasha would know that Sesshoumaru was not giving him this test to steal the swords, he was a chance for Inuyasha to prove that he was the true heir of Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru would prove his good faith by throwing away the swords if he won. He did not want anything from his father anymore.

Striding into the camp he yelled at Inuyasha to draw his sword. He was so angry at Father

that he wanted to kill him. Since Father was not there, Inuyasha was a convenient


	3. Two Paths

Title: Two Paths  
Pairing:Sesshoumaru  
Rating:K+  
Genre:Introspection  
Universe: Canon  
Warning:Spoiler for Chapter 502,page 8  
Summary: Sesshoumaru watches Inuyasha fading into hell from the Meidou Zangetsuha (path to hell) and comes  
to some conclusions about his life.

He had always known the path to hell and the path to supreme conquest were paved with good

intentions. Ever since he was a small boy, he had been traveling the path of supreme conquest.

If only he could have defeated his father, he could have achieved the power that his father had.

But his father died defending Inuyasha and his mother before Sesshoumaru could challenge him.

If only he could have had the Tetsusaiga, he could have slaughtered one hundred demons at

one time and achieved power in that manner.. But his father had left Tetsusaiga to his brother and Inuyasha had cut off his arm when he tried to seize Tetsusaiga..

If only he could have perfected the Meidou, he could have achieved the power over the path to hell that he desired.. But his father had given the Meidou to him on the cast off sword, Tenseiga

in order for him to perfect the power and give it to his brother.

If only his father could have left the swords and the power to him, he would have had to hate and

fight his brother over possession of the swords. But his father had given Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha

and intended for Sesshoumaru to give the perfected Meidou to Inuyasha, leaving him with nothing from his father, but a sword of healing and nothing for his brother, but his hatred..

Now his test to see if his brother was the true successor to the Tetsusaiga was complete. His brother and Tetsusaiga were rapidly fading into the darkness of the Meidou. All of his hopes and dreams for supreme conquest .were gone.

With all of hopes for supreme conquest gone, he had no need for Tenseiga any longer. He pulled the sword out and threw it into the Meidou. As he stared at the sword receding into the Meidou,

he came to a sudden realization.

Gone was his desire for supreme conquest.

Gone was his desire for his father's power

Gone was his desire for his father's sword

Gone was his hatred for his brother.

The road to hell and the road to supreme conquest were paved with good intentions. Sesshoumaru no longer was on the road to supreme conquest, but it appeared that his brother

was well on his way on the road to hell.


	4. Sturm und Drang

Title: Sturm und Drang

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R for suicide and extreme violence

Genre: Horror/Angst

Pairing: I/K, later S/K

Universe Canon

Warning: Character deaths. The ideas expressed herein may be offensive both to I/K and S/K.

The I/K could never see Kagome turning to Sesshoumaru and the S/K either would conclude that

Inuyasha would either accept what S/K had done or be forced to accept them. I remembered the late 18th century German concept of Sturm und Drang (storm and drive) when I saw

the Inuyasha fanfiction prompt : storm. "Sturm und Drang" is usually expressed in German theatre in the form of revenge and violence. In other words an emotional response to a situation of stress. The prompt at Inuyasha Quotes intrigued me. What if you could bring yourself to forgive yourself or to ask forgiveness. and were to spend eternity living with what you had done. It is my understanding the killing of another for personal advancement or enjoyment is considered an impure act in the Shinto religion. Here the impure act is Inuyasha killing his friend and his brother out of revenge. In addition, after he killed them, he did not show proper gratitude by asking their forgiveness. .Until he asks for their forgiveness, forgives them and forgives himself he will not be able to move. I normally am pro-Inuyasha. and do not like the S/K pairing. There is something about the idea of a self-made hell for Inuyasha that gave rise to this piece..

The priest does not mention that the brothers were youkai and hanyou because the Shinto religion considers them to be impure and not the proper basis for a shrine.

The priest ushered the tourists into the shrine and began to recite the history of the shrine.

Once there were two brothers. The elder grew up in a palace and upon his father's death became the head of his clan. The younger grew up with his mother's people and upon her death, he was left to fend for himself. The elder brother was unhappy because he felt slighted by his father's not leaving his sword to him. The younger brother was unhappy because his birth prevented him from having the power that an elder brother had. Their unhappiness led the both to seek the power they had been denied. Into their midst came a priestess, who released the younger brother from death, and subdued him to her will. The priestess helped the younger brother obtain the sword that elder wanted . Eventually, the brothers gave up their quests for power The priestess gave younger the strength to accept himself and find his own strength The older brother found that ..The younger brother expected that at the end of their quest. he would marry the priestess, but instead the older brother and the priestess fell in love and were married. The younger sibling could not accept this decision. He broke his sword and allowed his madness to take over. He became a fell beast stronger than any other because he had allowed his heart to give itself up to the darkness.. Storming towards the West, he slaughtered everyone. Upon reaching the brother's stronghold he attacked in the middle of the night He found his brother and the priestess still asleep and slew them both with one stroke. When he awoke from his stupor, he realized in shock what he had done. He had destroyed the sword which made him complete. He had killed the only friend that he had ever had and killed the only family that he had. All of this as revenge for his brother having something that he wanted. The younger brother could not live himself committed seppaku by slitting his throat with the shards of his sword. This shrine was started by the local people in an effort to pacify the souls of the dead who were slain here.. There is a legend associated with the shrine. It is said a ghostly figure of the younger brother roams the ground howling a death cry every anniversary of the tragedy, condemned by kami to forever walk the earth as punishment for his crimes .I invite you to pray for the dead If you need any incense or offerings, they are available at our offices. After the priest and the tourists left, two persons remained behind to pray. One lit the incense while the other placed the offerings. After they had completed their prayers, they turned to each other and held each other tightly. One of them appeared to be crying. " Why can he not move on? We have forgiven him." The other looked at her and shook his head "It is in his own hands. Until he can ask us for forgiveness, forgives us and forgives himself, he will not be able to move on.." What can we do?" the woman asked. "We can nothing, but pray for him and hope that someday we will be family."


	5. Hanyous Live in Vain

Title: Hanyous live in vain

Author: landofthekwt

Rating:R

Genre: Darkfic

Pairing: S/K

Universe:AU

Word Count: 998 after cut

Warnings: All Characters OOC Inuyasha Captions Week 3 Picture#4

Summary: Kagome on the morning after her engagement discovers a dark secret that Sesshoumaru is hiding.

It had been a night like no other. She had been introduced to the Emperor and his wife at an

Imperial Ball. Later, Sesshoumaru had taken her up to Special Observatory of Tokyo Tower

for a private showing where he had asked her to be his wife. The lovemaking which followed was the best she had ever known.

Sesshoumaru had departed early fo r his office. She lay back and basked in the glow of the last night's events. Nothing could destroy her mood.

As she lay there on the bed, she begin to hear a whimpering sound coming through the vents.

It sounded almost like the cry of scared and wounded child. Where could it be coming from?

She put a robe and slippers and tried to follow the sound, it appeared to be coming from a level below the main floor of the house. As she followed the sound, she found a door open.

Walking through door she found herself going down a flight of stairs. She had to be very

careful as the stairs were unlit. At the bottom of the stairs was another door. The whimpering

appeared to be coming from beyond the door.

She carefully turned the knob. It was unlocked. She cautiously pushed the door open.

She found herself in a halfway. At the end of the hallway a door was open, but no light was

coming from that room.

The sound was much louder. It was almost like the mournful sound of a beaten puppy.

She walked down and slowly pushed the door open.

As she pushed the door open, a smell from the room almost made her faint. When she finally

came to her senses, she began to realize what she was smelling.

It was smell of rotting flesh. There was odor of urine and feces.

When she entered at first it was too dark to see. Gradually, her eyes adjusted to the dark.

In a corner of the room she could see two golden eyes staring at her.

Was it an animal? It really did not look quite human. It appeared to be cowering in fear from her.

As she stepped forward, she stepped into a pile of a muddy substance. She knew that it was

not mud. The piles appeared to scattered throughout the room.

The figure appeared to wearing a robe. She was sure of the color. The robe appeared to covered

in blood and dried flesh. Around his neck was what appeared to a choke chain. It appeared to

have silver hair topped with what appeared to cat ears. The face appeared to be almost human

except for the eyes which were golden.

As she around the room she saw the bones of various small animals and half-eaten carcasses. .

strewn about the room.

Kagome slowly approached the beast cowering in the corner. "Don't worry, I will not hurt

you. The beast seemed to understand her.

It began to cry "Please help me. I have been alone in the dark for so long."

Just then behind Kagome came a flash of fire. "Back you, do not talk to her. She is the Lord's

intended."

Kagome turned to see a small green toad holding a staff which appeared to be similar to one

in the National Museum. "Get out,"he yelled." You have no business here."

Kagome run out the door as her legs would carry her. She was out of breath and trembling by

the time that she reached her room.

She wondered what this meant. What was creature in the room? Why was it there.?

When Sesshoumaru finally came home, he was greeted with many questions. His face slowly

turned grim. He had not intended for this secret to be revealed to her.

Finally, Sesshoumaru faced her. "That creature is my half-brother, Inuyasha." By the terms of

my father's trust , all that I own can only be mine so long I allow my brother to live with me

and I take care of him."

Kagome was shocked. How could the man she loved treat his own flesh and blood in such an

abysmal manner. She decided to take a direct approach.

"You must release your brother." she implored.

He snapped " If I release him, he will leave. This is reason that I chained him in first place. When the Trustees arrive, we clean him up and drug him so that he appears to be well and happy.. I will not lose my fortune because he is not willing to stay with me."

"Maybe if you made his life here bearable so he would want to stay." she pouted.

Sesshoimaru stiffened at this proposal.

"He is lucky that I do not simply kill him. He is worthless and my father should never have forced him upon me in this manner.This is my revenge against my father. I am carrying out the words of the trust, but I am making Inuyasha miserable in the process."

Kagome angrily replied to Sesshoumaru "Either you release Inuyasha or we are finished."

She was sure that this threat would bring him around. Had they not become engaged just

last night. Was not his mother's ring still on her finger?

Sesshoumaru watched as the guards escorting the angry young woman off the grounds of his palace.

" I will report you to the NSPCA. I will tell the press about you." she screamed.

He idly stared at the ring in his hand. She had resisted giving it back, but he was not going to

let her keep his mother's ring.

Jaken spoke up "Do you think she will give us any trouble.?"

"My lawyers and press people are already on it. They will bury her if she does not agree to settle for being quiet."

"And if she does not."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his claws which were glowing green."Then I will have to bury her personally."

He had really loved that woman. But he had billions of reasons not comply with her wishes.

He would get over her. After all , there had to be millions of girls who would fall in love with

his father's money.

.


	6. Leavetaking

Title: Leave taking

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst

Paiing:Sesshoumaru/young Inuyasha

Universe: Canon

Rating: T (disturbing images of head on pikes)

Warning: Some disturbing images Inuyasha Captions Week 5

A/N The idea of the fire-rat robe being Sesshoumaru's baby blanket comes from "Heirloom to

Hand me Down" by Silent Scribe.( A really wonderful story)

Summary: Sesshoumaru says goodbye to Inuyasha at Izayoi's grave

He stared at the young hanyou clutching at his leg

The boy seemed to think that he was his savior. He had to disabuse him of that notion.

"Half-breed. Remove your hand from my leg."

The boy shrank back in fear.

" But, brother, you have saved me. Aren't you going to take me home."

"Fool, I did not save you. I merely fulfilled my duty to Father."

Sesshoumaru stared at the foolish boy. Even his clothes screamed betrayal.

Father must have given the stupid woman his beloved baby blanket.

She had made clothes out of it for the vile hanyou.

It had taken from him just like everything else.

She had taken Father from his mother.

Then Father had died to save her and Inuyasha.

He was denied the chance to defeat Father and to take his power.

Tetsusaiga was gone. It was difficult to pacify the West without it.

All he was given was a riddle as to its location.

She was gone. He could not take his revenge on her. All that remained o f her were

the ashes beneath the stone marker.

All he had left of Father was a brother and a sword that did not cut.

Neither of which had any value whatsoever.

It was time to take his leave. He felt a tug at his sleeve.

"Brother, what shall I do? Where shall I go?"

" Abomination, I have done my duty and I do not care where you go and what you do so

long as you never cross my path again. If we meet again I will kill you."

Those words caused Inuyasha to blanch in fear.

" I will leave you with these lessons."

"Those" pointing to the grave marker and Inuyasha's clothes "are your family"

"You must learn that there no one you trust and no one you can depend in this life."

Waving his hands at the heads of the humans on pikes, he continued

"You must take vengeance against those who wrong you."

"You must fulfill your duty to your family and honor their memories."

"I have fulfilled my duty to you. I have given you vengeance against those who killed your

mother. I have built her a place where you can honor her memory."

"My duty is complete. Whether you survive or not is now solely dependent on you."

With that the taiyoukai turned and left leaving the stunned hanyou to ponder his words.

The family of Inu-no-taisho was no more.


	7. To Endure the Unendurable

Title: To Endure the Unendurable

Author: landofthekwt

Week/Prompt: 20/WWII

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Word Count :1342

Pairing: Sesshoumaru /(adult)Rin

Warning: None

Summary: After Nagasaki Amaterasu decides to end the war.

_The road ahead for Japan will be very difficult and I am aware that many Japanese will feel dishonored. However due to the current situation, I have resolved that there is no option but to work to achieve peace for all the generations to come. To do this we must "endure the unendurable" _Emperor Hirohito's Imperial Rescript on Surrender Delivered to the Japanese people on August 15, 1945

Amaterasu stared down at Nagasaki Her tears rained down through the mushroom cloud resulting in an eerie black rain. Darkness covered the land. She was able to bring light to the city. How had she let this happen? The Japanese were her children. The Emperor was her kin. It was her duty and his duty to protect them. Yet it had come to this .The souls of the dead called to her. She covered her ears, but their cries echoed in her head. This act was the final straw. The war could not continue. She was no longer able to find peace because the thousands upon thousands of souls haunted her. Further, she must make sure that her children would never fight a war like this again. She must go to the emperor and force him to stop the war. Then she must sure that the events she was observing never occurred again

Before she met with the emperor she must see the dog. It was so humiliating that she the chief kami of apan should have to abase herself before the tai-youkai Lord of the West. The bomb that had hit Nagasaki had shaken the very foundations of the inuyoukai fortress on Kyushu. Surely, he would blame her for allowing such an event to occur because the emperor was after all her kin. Damn that Hirohito.Sesshoumaru would blame her for the vast number of youkai killed in the Allied fire bombings. He probably would tell her that she never should have let the emperor start a war if she knew that this would be the outcome. Oh, well she may as well get this over with

Sesshoumaru was standing on his balcony gazing out into the west. It was midafternoon and yet the sky was a pitch black. He had felt the reverberations as the bomb exploded over Nagasaki.His spies told him there were dead humans and animals everyone. They were having difficulty approaching the city due to the stench. Very few of the buildings in the city were still standing. All of this from one bomb. Sesshoumaru did not really care what happened to the humans. For all cared they could annihilate each other. However, he was the Lord of the West and it was domain that the humans were destroying.

There was flash like a thousand suns and Amatersu appeared before Sesshoumaru. The flashy entries of the kami bothered him. Damn showoffs. Like they were better that us. "What do you want," asked Sesshoumaru. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

The kami held her tongue. It was not easy for her to apologize to anyone, much less an arrogant bastard like the tai-youkai. " Lord Sesshoumaru" she began. " On behalf of myself and the other kami, we wish to apologize to all the youkai for the damage that has been done by this war."

Sesshoumaru stared at her incredulously. It was hard to take her seriously. Did she think a few mumbled words of apology could make up for all of the damage that she and her kin had done to Japan.

Amatersu continued. " I am personally going to ensure that this war is ended and that Japan will never fight such a war again."

Sesshoumaru held his temper and nodded. " End the war now or I will end it for you."

Amatersu blanched at the threat. " There is no need for violence The war will be over in the next few days without bloodshed. The kami will extend their protection to you and your domain to ensure that no further harm occurs."

The tai-youkai shot back angrily " We do not need your protection. We have seen how valuable your favor is for the people of Japan. No further interference with the lives of the youkai will be tolerated."

With those words ringing in her ears Amatersu departed the Western Shiro. Sesshoumaru was left to wonder if he should began the evacuation of his castle should the kami not bring the war to a conclusion. He had lived in Japan over 2000 years. He had met the first emperor. It would be hard to leave Japan, but if that is what was necessary to ensure the safety of Rin ,his mate and his people he would do so.

The Imperial Council was meeting. The vote to end the war was tied at 3-3. The deciding vote would be cast by the emperor. The emperor called for a break in the meeting to decide what to do He went to his private shrine to ask for the guidance of the kami. As he prayed suddenly a brilliant light shown in the shrine. A melodic voice spoke to him from the light.

" You have dishonored Japan and you have dishonored me. I am ashamed to call you my kin.My people choke as they suffocate from the firebombs. These new weapons actually vaporize my people so that there is nothing left of them. Ths must stop. I have had to apologize to the dead for what has occurred. You have forced me to abase myself to the youkai.. This war will end now.You must decide if you will be leading my people or if I must find another who will find the courage to stop the war."

Hirohito trembled in fear. " What must I do? He asked.

The kami spoke. " You must tell surrender to your enemies. They will occupy your cities. They will take your weapons of war. You will no longer be allowed to be a nation of warriors. I will not allow Japan to fight another war. It is your fault that this is necessary. You could have prevented this war if you had the courage to do so. You allowed others to lead my people into disaster"

"First , you must inform your enemies that you accept their terms .of surrender. Second you must record the speech that I am giving you to the people of Japan so that they will know that you endorse the surrender. Lastly, you must guard yourself, the tape and the palace against those persons who wish to complete the destruction of Japan. Trust no one. All of this must be done to ensure the future of Japan."

With that the goddess departed in a blaze of glory. The emperor was shaken. At least he knew how he must vote. He unrolled the scroll that the kami had left for him. Some of the language made choke him on the bile that arose in his throat. He had no choice, but to abide by the will of the kami. He returned to the council and voted to end the war. The Allies would be informed on August 10 that Japan was ready to negotiate terms of surrender. He set about recording the surrender speech.

The Emperor would have to force the council to accept unconditional surrender on August 12 He would have to survive a survive a coup attempt before his speech was finally able to be broadcast. On August 15 the Imperial Rescript on Surrender was finally broadcast to the Japanese people. Japan had finally surrendered.

On that day the sun finally shone through the eastern windows of a castle in Kyushu. Sesshoumaru took it as sign that Amatersu had succeeded in ended the war . As the Lord of the West gazed at Rin, he realized how close he had come to losing the woman he loved and the mother of his children. He must never again depend upon the kami or humans for the safety of his mate and his family. He would began his own preparations to ensure that Japan never went to war again.


	8. The Contemplation of Perfection

Title: The Contemplation of Perfection

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Satire

Universe: Canon

Rating: G

Word Count:246

Warning: None Issekiwa Chink Theme

Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks about how perfect he is

As long as he could remember he had been perfect. His parents had even named him " killing perfection." Every morning he would stare into the clouds contemplating his perfection. This morning was no exception. He was up early staring into space marveling at his magnificence. There was a mental check list which he kept. He would tick off each item that made up the wonder that was Sesshoumaru.

He was without a doubt the most beautiful creature in the universe.. His weaponry made him easily the most powerful creature on earth. His manners were impeccable, his taste refined. His clothing and mokomoko-sama were of the highest quality and always in style. It did not bother him that he did not have a mate. No one could ever hope to meet his standards of beauty and taste. That special someone would have to love him as much as he did.

In the midst of this reverie a small voice interrupted his train of thought.

" Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshomaru, look at the pretty flowers I put behind Ah-Un's ears. Aren't they pretty."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshourmaru, can't you stop that silly girl from putting flowers behind Ah-Un's ears. It makes Ah-Un more like a flower child and less like the killer that they are."

"Ah-Un likes the flowers."

"They do not"

Lord Sesshoumrau looked dumbfounded at his companions. Somehow in all the commotion his train of thought had come to a grinding halt.


	9. Tears in Heaven

Title: Tears in Heaven

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Songfic (song lyrics for "Tears in Heaven" in bold)

Rating: PG-13 Character Death

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin (parent/child)

Universe: Canon

Word Count:300

Warning:Character Death;Spoiler for Chapter 467-471;Inuyasha Captions week 12

Summary: Sesshoumaru mourns Rin's death

Disclaimer: Inuyasha et al belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the companies which own them or the rights to their use. "Tears in Heaven" belongs to Eric Clapton and the companies which own it or the rights to its use.

Rin lies dead on a slab in Mother's Palace

Her death is an immutable and undeniable fact

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**Will it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**I must be strong, and carry on**

**Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

I went to hell and back I killed the hell hound and the master of hell to obtain the return of Rin's body and Rin is still dead.

**Would you hold my hand**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**Would you help me stand**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**I'll find my way, through night and day**

**Cause I know I just can't stay**

**Here in heaven**

I used Tenseiga to release the souls from all those whose bodies were piled in up in Hell like cordwood.; Tenseiga failed to revive Rin and Rin is still dead.

**Time can bring you down**

**Time can bend your knee**

**Time can break your heart**

**Have you begging please**

**Begging please**

Mother prattles on about lessons Father was trying to teach about fear and compassion;; Doesn't she understand that all these lessons are meaningless to me ,so long as Rin is still dead

**Beyond the door**

**There's peace I'm sure.**

**And I know there'll be no more...**

**Tears in heaven**

Mother can't even tell if I am sad or not; Jaken has to cry for me.Can't she see that I am sad because Rin is still dead.

**Would you know my name**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**Will it be the same**

**If I saw you in heaven**

**I must be strong, and carry on**

**Cause I know I don't belong**

**Here in heaven**

Now I understand why Father gave up his life save Inuyasha and Izayoi; I would gladly give my life just to have Rin alive again.But I failed and Rin is still dead


	10. Hot and Cold

Title: Hot & Cold

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Darkfic

Rating: R for Character Death

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome (Allusion to Inuyasha/Kagome)

Word Count 166

Warning: Character Death. Issekiwa Cold Theme

Summary: Sesshoumaru kills Kagome in a fit of rage during sex and revives when his blood cools

A/N The idea for this drabble came from Simple Plan's "Your Love is just a Lie" lyric "..do you think about me when he fs you"

Cold. Kagome's body was so cold.

Hot. The blood that flowed through Sesshoumaru's veins when he made love to his beloved.

Cold. The blood of ice begin to flow into his veins as he stared at the green dokkasou which still dripped from his claws..

Hot. The anger of Sesshoumaru when Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name when she climaxed..

Cold. The feeling he had as he stared at the corpse of Kagome

Hot. The revenge he wanted against Inuyasha for causing him to kill Kagome.

Cold. The calculations he made to determine whether to revive Kagome with Tenseiga or to destroy Inuyasha with Bakusaiga.

Hot. The warmth that exuded from Kagome as Sesshoumaru revived her.

Cold. The chilly reception Sesshoumaru received from Kagome when she was revived.

Hot. The anger Sesshoumaru felt because Kagome would not let him kill Inuyasha.

In the end the decision to revive Kagome was a close call. It just was matter of determining whether the winds were blowing hot or cold.


	11. How many Angels can dance on a pinhead

Title: How many angels can dance on the head of a pin?

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 100

Warning: None Dokuga Contest Drabble#1 Please

Summary: Kagome asks for help on her philosophy paper.

"You want me to do what...!"

"Please, if it would not too much trouble, Sesshoumaru. I need to test a hypothesis for my Medieval European Philosophy Class."

Sesshuomaru glared at Kagome and then at the pin cushion on the table. .

He disappeared in a ball of light. After a moment Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga appeared and lay stunned on the floor.

Sesshoumaru emerged a second later. He straightened his clothes and hair as if he were regaining his dignity. Only then did he speak to Kagome.

"As if any other youkai is worthy to occupy the same space as this Sesshoumaru."


	12. Consequences

Title: Consequences

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Introspection

Universe: Canon

Word Count: 243

Rating:G

Warning: None Inuyasha Fanfic Week 159/Rebel

Summary: Sesshoumaru reflects on his rebellions.

Sesshoumaru had always been a rebel. He had his own path to follow. The Path of Supreme Conquest. In his youth he had left all that he had been given behind to build his own empire. But rebellion always has consequences. He had rejected his father in his hour of need and his father had died. Since he had not built the Western Shiro he would not live there. As a result he was a homeless wanderer. His father had led the armies of the West as Inu-no-Taisho. Sesshoumaru had rebelled against the empire his father had built and the alliances he had forged He did not need anyone else to fight with him against his enemies. His own power was sufficient.. As a result, his army consisted of a little girl, an imp, a boy taijiya and a small horse dragon. He had rebelled against his father's division of the swords and Tessaiga had taken his arm. He had rejected any duty to take care of his half-brother and had earned his eternal enmity.

Tenseiga pulsed at him. The sword was one master whom he had never able to resist its call. Despite all his attempts to reject the sword as useless, it was still with him,. saving his life and the lives of others on occasion. As he gazed at Rin sleeping peacefully on his mokomoko-sama he realized that sometimes obedience brought richer rewards rather than rebellion.


	13. Honor Killing

Title: Honor Killing

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: AU

Prompt :a passionate heart with the darkest of desires Feudal Tales Week 14,Prompt 3

Word Count: 900

Pairing: Sess/Kag, Inu/Kag

Rating: M

Genre: Darkfic

Warning: Murder/Suicide

Summary: Inuyasha kills Sesshoumaru and Kagome then commits seppaku.

A/N CAUTION Some may find the following story offensive. The concept of Honor Killing is different for different societies. Some societies consider the killing of a spouse found in bed with another man a defense to the charge of murder. The author does not believe that any type of Honor Killing is ever justified

The scene in the room seemed like a macabre dream to him. He had always had a passionate heart with the darkest of desires. In his mind's eye he had envisioned this scene many times since he first learned of the trysts between his wife and his brother. The more he dwelt on the affair the more he became convinced that his honor had been besmirched. His need to regain his honor had resulted in the genesis of this plan.

That they must die horrible deaths was an insignificant part of the equation. He was the one who had been betrayed. They had fouled his honor. He had been cuckolded by them. It was not necessary for them to suffer. It was not even necessary for them to know that it was him that killed them. The only thing mattered was that they would killed and that they would be killed in a manner that allowed his honor to be satisfied.

The instrument of their destruction was picked with particularity. It was the sword that he had received from his father when he attained manhood. It was the sword that he had proudly worn at his wedding. It was the sword that his brother coveted. It was the sword of vengeance.

The plan had been carried out like clockwork. His detectives had learned exactly where and when they would be at a particular place. He thought of the irony that they would killed on their wedding bed on the anniversary of the day that he had proposed to her. That promise had been broken and bed defiled. All that he held dear had been taken from him. Honor required that theymust die.

His brain was still clouded by the hashish that he used to steel his courage to commit the heinous act. His sword was keen. It had cut their heads in two chops. The grisly reminders of the deed lay on the bed which was coated in blood. They had been the throes of intercourse. Neither had time to cry out before they died. His brother had died without even knowing he was dead. His wife was different matter. She seemed to be staring at him. He could not place the look. Was she asking for pity?. Was she accusing him? All he know what she had seen him before she had died and had tried to express something to him. What she was trying to say he could not tell. The uncertainty was haunting him.

With this ritual complete he took off the clothes which were covered in blood and prepared himself for his final journey. Again the hashish helped to dull his mind and calm his fear about what needed to be done. In their bedroom was small shrine. The altar was arranged. The candles were lit. The offerings to the Kami who were pictured in their scrolls were presented. The time had come for meditation until he could complete the acts which would redeem his honor.

The sword which was still coated in the blood of his wife and brother was laid on the altar like an offering He pulled the dagger which had prepared. It had been in his family for centuries for just this use. He would the first to actually use it to commit seppaku. Before he wrapped his poem around the blade., he reread it. Not particularly memorable. But then who practiced writing death poems. And so he waited

About fifteen minutes later the door opened. In stepped Inuyasha's old friend, Captain Miroku of Tokyo Police Department. He was horror struck at he gazed at the headless corpses lying on the bed forever in the middle of coitus. As he surveyed the room he found friend facing an altar with a ceremonial dagger poised to strike. The murder weapon was clearly visible on the altar. He strode to seize the sword. He put on gloves and picked up the sword.

"I got your message. Want to tell me what the hell is going on, Inuyasha."

" Thank you for coming , old friend. I need you to assist me in regaining my honor. When I have completed the second cut, I would be pleased if you would use the sword to complete the act of seppaku."

" This is crazy, Inuyasha. You are asking me the Captain of Police to commit a crime by killing you."

" I am not asking you to commit any criminal act. I am asking you as my friend if you can help me regain my honor which was lost."

Miroku pondered his words for a minute and nodded curtly. Inuyasha began the cuts. When he had completed the second cut., Miroku swung the blade and cut the head clean. The body fell forward while the head flopped onto the bed facing the head of his wife in the death. Miroku noted that the expression on Inuyasha's face was one of resignation. It seemed to answering in death the question that the expression on his wife's face had put to him.

Miroku was still holding the sword when his assistant Lieutenant Shippou ran into the room.

Shippou surveyed the room for an instant before turning his gaze to his Captain.

"Yakuza ?"

"Yakuza" responded Miroku.

After Shippou left the room, Miroku distastefully dropped the sword.

As he left the room, he thought to himself.

" Honor had been served and there were no survivors."


	14. The Inuyoukai Way

Title: The Inyoukai Way

Author: landofthekwt

Songfic: The Day That Never Comes by Metallica

Rating: R (child abuse)

Warning: Child abuse; Inuyasha Songfic Week 7,Love Theme All characters treated OOC for the purpose of this songfic.

Summary: Sesshoumaru learns some lessons that his father never taught him

A/N When I was reading some notes about the meaning of this song, some of members said that it was about a father beating his son. Even though it is not canon, I thought it might be a motivation for explaining why Sesshoumaru acted the way he did and what he was trying to do with Inuyasha.

Disclaimer:The Author Does not own Inuyasha et al or The Day That Never Comes. Rumiko Takahashi and various corporations own or have the right to use Inuyasha et al. Metallica and various corporations own or have the right to use "The Day that Never Comes." The author does not profit from this fanfiction.

Inuyasha's mother had taught him to love his brother. She told him that his brother was the Lord of the West and a powerful tai-youkai. Inuyasha could not wait to meet him. He was told that you could see the reflection of his father in him. Inuyasha's father had died shortly after his birth. Apart from his mother's descriptions, he had no idea what his father or his brother looked like. Sesshoumaru's father had ruled the West as the Leader of the Dogs. He had loved Inuyasha and his mother so much that he had sacrificed himself to save him. But his brother knew better he had been raised in the inuyoukai way. It had been practiced by the dogs forever in pack memory.

**Born to push you around**

**Better just stay down**

**You put away,**

**He hits the flesh,**

**You hit the ground**

His father had taught him the inuyoukai way. When he was just a boy he taken him from his mother's home in the clouds. The Inu no Taisho found his son dressed like a girl and almost indistinguishable from his mother. That day was one Sesshoumaru would always remember. His father was beaten him within an inch of his life. His mother stood silently and pretended not to watch. That was not her place. Her place was to obey while the father taught his son discipline. The beatings continued until the boy had become a man. Always it was the same. He was to stand while he endured the beatings. He was not to cry out. He simply must endure. From that time he and his father hardly spoke until their last conversation.

**Mouth so full of lies**

**Tend to block your eyes**

**Just keep them closed,**

**Keep praying, just keep waitin**g

That day had been the day that Sesshoumaru had waited for. It was day that he would fight his father. He had trained for that day. His father was no longer a match for him. He would yield his power to Sesshoumaru or die. But his father was already dying from his fight with Ryuokottsei The time had come for the old man to yield power. He had endured all of the beatings for this day. His father knew that his time had come. Yet instead of yielding his power to his son as inuyoukai way taught he was leaving to protect his human wife from her relatives and Takemaru of Satsuma. who were keeping her from him. They both knew that the old man would never return. At the first least he should have yielded the swords, his symbols of power. But instead they were stolen from his father's funeral pyre by his father's retainers.

**Waiting for the one,**

**The day that never comes,**

**When you stand up and feel the warmth**

**But the sunshine never comes, no**

**No, the sunshine never comes**

His father's death had ruined everyone. Instead of bringing him the glory he deserved for all his suffering, it brought him only hardship. The dogs refused to recognize him as their leader because he had never beaten his father. And so he set out on his quest for power. In the end all he found was his brother. The little hanyou was an outcast little prince when he found him. Dressed in girls outfits by the fools mother. All Sesshoumaru could see was the shame his father felt about himself in a similar circumstance. And so he beat the boy senseless. He too must learn the way of the inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru would be his teacher. In the pack one did not survive unless one was willing to endure the hardship and the beatings. The boy's mother was dead.. The humans had thrown him out. There was no place for him with the inuyoukai. The boy must learn to survive on his own or die. Sesshoumaru's job would be as the punisher. The boy must know that he was his brother and that he was the bringer of pain That was the inyoukai way. If he survived he would live...

**Pushed you across that line**

**Just stay down this time**

**Hide in yourself,**

**Crawl in yourself,**

**You'll have your time**

And so his brother came to hate him. He hated knowing that his brother inflicted the pain . The taunts caused him to hate being a hanyou. His brother told him that he was a dirty being. That the mixed blood made him an outcast. He hated being human. Sesshoumaru told him that was what made him weak and why Sesshoumaru was able to beat him so easily. Eventually, he would become ashamed of his own mother because she was being. He dreamed of being a demon like Sesshoumaru. Then, Sesshoumaru would no longer be able to beat him. He would make Sesshoumaru pay for each and every beating that he had inflicted on him over the two hundred one years that he had been on earth. And so he sought the Shikon Jewel to obtain the power to become the demon of power that Sesshoumaru. Then he would be the one doing the beating.

**God I'll make them pay**

**Take you back one day**

**I'll end this day**

**I'll splatter color on this gray**

For fifty years the war abated while Inuyasha slumbered and Sesshoumaru resumed his quest for power. It was only Kagome awoke and that their battle could continue. One would pull out the others eyeball while the other cut off his arm. One would put his hand through the others stomach while other ripped off the arm of the other. Each found a sword which blasted the other. Each found someone to protect. Sesshoumaru began to wonder whether war was all that there was between him. He began to follow his brother to protect him from himself. It was unseemly that Inuyasha should be destroyed by becoming a false demon. His life belonged to Sesshoumaru and he would not let anyone else kill him. Inuyasha had come to realize that in spite of his hatred for Sesshoumaru he could not kill him. He found that he no longer wanted to be a demon so that he could become equal to Sesshoumaru because he realized that in realizing that power he would destroy everything that was valuable to him.

**Waiting for the one,**

**The day that never comes**

**When you stand up and feel the warmth**

**But the sunshine never comes, no**

After their last battle in the meidou when Sesshoumaru saved him, they realized that the battle for power between them was over. Each of them had achieved their own level of power without destroying the other in the process. Inuyasha had become one with Tetsusaiga and Sesshoumaru had become a tai-youkai when he had received Bakusaiga when his arm regrew. Sesshoumaru had always assumed that he knew what his father was trying to teach him when he taught him the inuyoukai way. Maybe he had been wrong.

**Love is a four-letter word,**

**And never spoken here**

**Love is a four-letter word**

**Here in this prison**

He had learned more in the last year than in the hundreds of years that he had been alive. He had learned that protecting someone was important. That having compassion for the suffering of another being was not weakness. That the life of a single little girl was worth more than any weapon. That it was more important to achieve power on your own rather than taking it from your father or your brother. That saving the life of your brother and depending on him to save you was worth risking your own life

**I suffer this no longer,**

**I'll put an end to,**

**This I swear, This I swear**

His life had changed. He and his brother might never be friends, but they no longer needed to prove their power to the other. Just like his father he had found someone that he needed to protect. Eventually she would be his. When they mated things would be different. Their childrenwould never be raised in the inuyoukai.way.

**The sun will shine**

**This I swear, This I swear,**

**This I swear**


	15. A Push in the Right Direction

Title: A Push in the Right Direction

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: AU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Word Count:244

Warning: None Issekiwa Hint Theme 3rd Place

Summary: Kagome searches for a way to get Sesshoumaru and her family out of Nagasaki before August 9,1945.

She smiled as she gazed out over the harbor. Her husband's shipbuilding empire stretched out before her as far as the eye could see. She had been so proud of his accomplishments.

Since the Mejii Restoration, he had done a wonderful job of adapting to the modern world. He had left the Feudal World of the Western Shiro behind and became part of the zaibatsu which controlled modern Japan. She had never told him of her future. He had never asked anything of her than her love.

She was torn. The government had rejected the Potsdam Declaration. She knew that Nagasaki's days were numbered. Her knowledge could save them. But would he listen. Would he believe her. He always thought himself invincible.

Maybe there was a way. A way to get out of town. A way to leave without revealing the future. A way out that did not require him to back down from a challenge.

"Sesshoumaru, we have not been to see your mother in long time. Let's take the entire family and spend a few weeks there. It would all of us good to get away for a while. She has not seen the children in so long she probably will not even recognize them."

"Hn." was Sesshoumaru's only reply. He wondered what she was up to. Kagome always got her way in the end so he might as well go along with whatever she had in mind.


	16. The Last of the InuYoukai

Title: The Last of the Inuyoukai

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Angst/Introspective

Prompt : Evolution

Rating: G

Warning: Character Death Feudal Tales Week 15 Prompt 3

Word Count:445

Summary: Sesshoumaru contemplates his status as the last inuyoukai

Once they had been a proud people with an empire that stretched the entire length of Japan. They had ruled youkai and human alike. with an iron hand. None dared to challenge them. Time and change had swept it all away long ago.

His father had been the last Leader of the Dogs. Sesshoumaru had never seen fit to take up that mantle. He had felt that his father had defiled the title by deigning to love a mortal who bore him that abomination called Inuyasha.

His father had died for that sin and with it died his empire. After he died the pretenders had squabbled over his bones. But not Sesshoumaru wanted only his sword. While Sesshoumaru pursued the sword the Western Lands fell to the humans and the blood of the inuyoukai in constant internecine wars.

When Sesshoumaru finally became a tai-youkai in his own right and obtained Bakusaiga he found that he no longer craved power. The only person he craved the affection of was the needs of his kin he took Rin as his mate.

He was the last inyoukai. The rest of the immortals had all faded on the wind. Killed by the humans, their bombs or their pollution. The humans had destroyed all of the natural places from which the inuyoukai drew their magic.

The hanyous had been the next to go. Long lived but not quite immortal. As an immortal Sesshoumaru had to see his own hanyou children and his brother die one by one until they were all gone. Their descendants now carried almost no youkai within them after twenty brother had died only recently and Sesshoumaru had buried him in the Western Shiro next to Rin.

Before Rin he had never considered taking a youkai to perpetuate the species. After Rin he could not look at anyone at all. The pain of Rin's passing had been too much for would he open his heart to another just to have it broken by their death.

And so he sat in the Western Shiro, the last of the inuyoukai. Surrounded by a sea of descendants were now no different than of the other one hundred fifty million people of Japan. His race had died and humanity had taken its place. The people that he thought no more than insects had come to rule Japan.

The rest of his kin had given up. Even his mother had accepted oblivion. But Sesshoumaru had always been stubborn. He would show the humans that they could never conquer this Seshoumaru. Someday, the humans would again know the superiority and invincibility of the inuyouaki.


	17. Real Monsters

Title: Real Monsters

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: Monster

Genre: Parable (The Good Samaritan)

Word Count:450

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha as brother non yaoi

Universe: Canon

Warning: None Forthright Halloween Challenge

Summary: Sesshoumaru saves his brother when others leave him to die

The humans had left him for dead. He was tossed into the ditch water drained from the rice fields. He was one of twilight people. The beasts that killed in the night. Even though he was only a child there was no mercy for him. He was the manifestation of evil. The monster with fangs and claws. The damning mark of the beast upon him that was unmistakable was his ears. Those marked him as unclean animal unfit to be with humans. And so the mob had beaten him to within an inch of his life and left him for dead.

The first person to pass by was a miko. As a person of purity it was her duty to kill beasts of this ilk. She thought for a moment to shoot an arrow at him, but since he appeared to be dead she decided not to waste her time as she passed by.

The second person to pass by was a monk. This man was skilled in his knowledge of the Buddha had learned many mantra over the years which could banish evil such as the one lying by the side of the road. Hesitating for a moment, he reached for a sutra to seal the evil one who lay by the roadside. But since the monster appeared to be nearly dead he resumed his travel chanting as he went dispel the evil aura that emanated from the beast.

When it was nearly dusk a lone traveler happened upon the boy. He was startled as he recognized the child as his half brother. Distasteful memories clouded his vision. A union between his father and a human which had led to his death and destroyed his kingdom. Here was the product of that union which had wrecked all of his hopes and all of his dreams. Yet he could not simply let him die. He could smell what the human monsters had done to his brother. It was his right to kill his brother. No one else should ever be allowed to treat him in this manner.

And so he took his brother to next village where there was a healer. The healer was given money to take care of his brother. She was warned that he would back and if he learned that his brother had died she would die also. In addition, she was told that she should never tell the who it was that had saved him.

And so the boy was saved not by the people who claimed to close to the divine, but by the brother who hated him and wished him dead.. One must ask who were the real monsters here.


	18. Someone to Protect

Title: Someone to Protect

Author: landofthekwt

Genre Drama:

Prompt :Whisper

Word Count:200

Universe: CU

Warning: None Dokuga Weekly Perfection

Summary: Inuyasha renews his promise to Kagome

The festival celebrating the mating of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome and the announcement that Lady Kagome was bearing their child was rudely interrupted when the main gate of the Western Shiro exploded in a ball of flame. When the dust settled a lone figure in red knelt in the court yard with his sword raised above his head.

Sesshoumaru immediately reached for Bakusaiga, but Kagome shook her head as she touched his arm to stop him. She walked down the stairs to the place where the figure was kneeling. Taking the sword from his hand, she motioned for him to rise.

She returned the sword to him. As he was sheathing the sword, she grabbed hold of his other hand. with both of her hands. Startled he looked at her. She was smiling at him. Cautiously, he returned the smile.

Th whispered words of long ago "I will protect you with my life." echoed in the fortress.

At last Kagome released his hand. Inuyasha bowed to her and with a single bound exited. the castle. The onlookers stood in shocked silence, Kagome felt safe knowing that despite everything that had occurred between them. Inuyasha had renewed his promise.


	19. Bullies

Title: Bullies

Author: landofkwt

Genre: General

Word Count: 100

Prompt: Floor

Universe: Canon

Warning: None Dokuga Weekly Perfection/Floor

Summary: Kagome pounds while Sesshoumaru smiles

A/N The genesis of this idea was a conversation between Kagome and Sesshoumaru in Vying for Dominance.

"Osuwari, Osuwari Osuwari" screamed the diminutive middle schooler as the hanyou pounded face first into the castle floor of the Western Shiro until nothing remained but a large Inuyasha shaped hole.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled. It did his heart good to see his little brother beaten up by a little girl

"Hn" .

Kagome turned around and glared at him. " What's your problem?" she exclaimed loudly.

Though smirking, he kept his own counsel. Any girl who enjoyed beating up Inuyasha as much he did was a girl after his own heart. She was indeed worthy of this Sesshoumaru.


	20. A Moment of Clarity

Title: A Moment of Clarity

Author: landofthekwt

Genre introspection

Word Count:591

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha(brothers?)

Warning: Spoiler for 503-504 Inuyasha Fanfic Week 166/Oil and Water

Summary: Sesshoumaru has a moment of clarity

Everything had finally become clear to him.

First, he had thrown Tenseiga into the Meidou. If Tetsusaiga was on its way to hell, Tenseiga should be there with it. When he saw that Inuyasha had found a way out of the Meidou he finally accepted that Inuyasha was the heir of Tetsusaiga without any reservations. His father's swords were no longer a bone of contention between himself and Inuyasha. He did not need. his father's swords or his father's power. It no longer angered him that his father had left everything to Inuyasha and nothing to him.

He had finally found the answer. When Naraku had use Tenseiga to skewer Inuyasha with shouki spears, Sesshoumaru had rushed to grab Tenseiga. He needed it out of Naraku's grasp so that he could transfer Meidou Zangetsuha to Tetsusaiga. He had knocked out Inuyasha in order to remove the shouki spears from his brother's back.

Now he waited for his brother to revive and find a way out of the Meidou. He had put himself at his risk by jumping into the Meidou. He could have sat by while his brother was swept into hell. He could have used Tenseiga to find his way out of the Meidou and saved himself. Instead, he had completed his father's plans to finish the sword and place it in Inuyasha's sword. His brother woke up after he slugged him. Now Sesshoumaru's fate rested in his sibling's hands.

His thoughts in these last moments touched all of the elements that had divided them over the years. His mother had been inuyoukai and he was a tai-youkai. Inuyasha's mother had been human and he was a hanyou. Sesshoumaru had been born to power and been trained as a had struggled to survive and had never used a weapon until he received shared their father's blood. But their inheritance as result of that shared blood divided them.

Both of them had no respect for their great and powerful father. Inuyasha because father had died at the the time of his birth. Sesshoumaru because his father had denied him the power that he sought. They barely acknowledged each other as brothers. The word had become an insult between them.

His father's sword had taught them different lessons. Tenseiga asked for compassion. It taught the lessons of fear and mercy. Its power was against the creatures of the underworld. Tetsusaiga was the protector of humanity. It was needed to bind Inuyasha's demon blood and in the end became one with him. Both of the swords had forced the brothers to care for and protect others. They had learned to rely on others.

Inuyasha had learned that as much as he claimed to hate his brother he could not bring himself to kill him. He had even tried to save Sesshoumaru when Tokujin broke. Sesshourmaru might despise Inuyasha, but he had still saved Inuyasha from himself when his demon blood threatened him. His brother's life was his. No one else or nothing could take that away from him. When he had seen Naraku trying to kill his brother in the Meidou with Tenseiga , he had jumped into the Meidou without hesitating or worrying about his own safety.

By transferring the Meidou Zangetsuha to Inuyasha, he had put his fate in the hanyou's hands. It was up to him to save them. He really hoped that the baka would hurry and find a way out.. He did not look forward to spending an eternity in hell with his brother.


	21. Concubines

Title: Concubines

Author:landofthekwt

Genre: General

Prompt: Boredom

Universe: Canon

Rating PG 13

Warnings None Dokuga Contest (Drabble #9)

Summary: Sesshoumaru wants a concubine

When Sesshoumaru returned from Tokugawa's installation as shogun he was restless. . When he looked at the lords who paraded before the emperor and the shogun, he saw that they had one thing in common. They had trains of woman following in their wakes. Sesshoumaru was intrigued. He was told that they were wives and concubines of the lords. It never occurred to him to have a wife or a concubine. Why did anyone need more than a mate? He had to find out what he was missing.

" I am bored. Why can't I have a concubine?. All the other lords have one. Tokugawa has had nineteen wives and concubines. Nobunaga had nineteen children with his concubines and he even had a male companion. Do you think I am not as great a lord as those humans. Why won't you let me have any fun?" whined the Tai-youkai

Kagome rolled her eyes. She had to listen to this crap since Sesshoumaru had gone to Kyoto when Tokugawa had been made shogun. His mother tsked in sympathy with Kagome. She had lost her mate when he went to save his human concubine. Kagome knew that the enmity between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was a direct result of this entanglement.

While she knew lords in this era had more than one woman and that wives were used to forge political alliances and swap as hostages, she was a modern woman and she was not going to stand for it. She had been through Kikyou with Inuyasha. The atmosphere became poisoned when a man tried to love more than one woman at a time.

" Sesshoumaru. I am willing to compromise. You can have a male companion if I can have Inuyasha as a lover."

The subjects of wives and concubines never resurfaced.


	22. Of Cats and Dog Demons

Title: Of Cats and Dog Demons

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Universe: Canon

Genre: Quantum Mechanics

Word Count: 400

Prompt: Tease Dokuga Drabble #10

Warning: No cats were killed in the writing of this story

Summary: Kagome explains Schrodinger's Cat to Sesshoumaru

Kagome had been staring at the box for hours. Finally, Sesshoumaru could not stand the suspense.

"What is so important about this box that it takes up your valuable time?"

"I am working on an experiment for Philosophy of Science."

"And how does this box aid you in that endeavor?."

"It helps me understand the indeterminancy of quantum states at the atomic level."

Sesshoumaru had no idea as to what she had just said and assumed that she was teasing him with gibberish.

" Some very wise men in my time proposed that at certain level of reality one could know only an atomic state by actually observing it.

Sesshoumaru continued to nod not willing to admit that he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Schrodinger proposed a thought experiment. A cat would placed in a steel box with Geiger counter, a radioactive particle, a counter tube, a hammer and a flask of hydrocyanic acid. If the particle decayed, the counter tube would discharge and through a series of relays would spark the hammer and shatter the flask of acid killing the cat"

Sesshoumaru was becoming frustrated. Why would persons engage in such ridiculous exercises?

Could Kagome just be teasing him with this absurd story?

" Schrodinger was trying to show the absurdity of the Copenhagen Interpretation. If one could not know the state of the atom one could not know whether it had decayed and killed the cat. He extended their theory to show that according to their theory one could not know whether the cat was alive or dead unless one opened the box because one could not know if the atom had decayed. It was equally probable that the cat was alive or the cat was dead. Someone even proposed that two alternative worlds were created. One in which the cat was alive and one in which the cat was dead. Well, Sesshoumaru, is the cat alive or dead?"

Sesshoumaru had enough. His poison claws destroyed the box in an instant.

"The cat is dead."

With that being said Sesshoumaru strode away feeling very smug Kagome was left thunderstruck. Her experiment lay in ruins. Her mind began to think of ways to gain revenge against the arrogant tai-youkai. She would wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his face. The fate of Schrodinger's Cat would be the least of his concerns.


	23. Leader of the Pack

Title: Leader of the Pack

Author: landofthekwt

Rating G

Universe: Canon

Genre: Psycho- analysis

Word Count:248

Universe: Canon

Warning: None Issekiwa Trail Theme

Summary: Sesshoumaru wonders where he went wrong

Lord Sesshoumaru gazed upon the army of the West. It consisted of an imp, a ragamuffin, an eleven year slayer whose mind belonged to his enemy and small horse dragon who wore a muzzle to prevent him from accidently loosening his lightning bolts on the unwary travelers. The, dragon was quietly munching grass in the field while the little girl was securing flowers in Jaken's hat. The boy was hitting targets again. He had same vacant look in his eyes that had prevented Sesshoumaru from killing him.

Mother was right. He had become like his father. Instead of associating with the strong and powerful, he had chosen to raise an army of the meek and pitiful. Father would laugh at him if he could see him now. When he asked if he had someone to protect he meant his mate and his child not a collection of camp followers who worshiped the ground he walked upon.

When had it all changed? When did he go from being the " Killing Perfection" to being the chief fool? What must Inuyasha think? It was hard to maintain one's sense of superiority when a little girl slept on one's mokomoko-sama. He had never asked any of them to join him. They all had just tagged along. He had gone off to conquer the world not play nursemaid to a band of misfits.

And so the mighty Lord of the West went off to find Naraku. He just felt like killing something..


	24. Kagome's Revenge

Title: Kagome's Revenge

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Universe: Canon

Prompt: Glimpse

Word Count: 100

Warnings: None Dokuga Drabble #11

Summary: Kagome gets her revenge for what Sesshoumaru did in "Of Cats and Dog Demons"

Drabble #10

It started with the bedroom door slammed in his face. Nights sleeping on the sofa. Take out meals. Cold showers. Long patrols on the border..

What he would not give for just a glimpse of her bare ankle. To feel the touch of her lips. . To inhale her scent . To feel the warmth of her body next to him. To see her smile brighten his day..

All of these pleasures he had exchanged for a momentary triumph when he had killed Schrodinger's cat. The cat might be dead, but its demise had made his life a living hell.


	25. Light a Candle and Show Me the Way

Title: Light a Candle and Show Me the Way

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: Romance

Word Count 300

Prompt: Candle Dokuga Weekly Contest

Warning:None

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome make after Of Cats and Dogdemons and Kagome's Revenge

Disclaimer: The author does not own or profit from Inuyasha or Hotel California. They belong the persons who own or have the right to use them.

It had been a frustrating week A bell was tolling as Sesshoumaru returned from his border patrols. He thought he saw someone in the doorway with a candle. By the time he reached the doorway all that was there was a candle and an open door.

As he walked down the corridors he noticed that one particular corridor was lit with candles while the others were dark. Clothes were left like breadcrumbs strewn down the illuminated corridor.

Finally, he reached the entrance to the onsen. As he slid open the door he was almost blinded by the light Candles circled the entire pool. As he gazed upwards there appeared to candles even on the ceiling.

When he looked closer he could see that the light of the candles were being reflected in a mirror on the ceiling. In the center of the ring of light was a naked celestial goddess lounging languorously against the side of the pool with a glass in her hand and bucket and a bottle by her side.

As Sesshoumaru gazed rapturously at this vision of loveliness, he heard the familiar voice of his mate.

" I am glad that you were able to follow the path to me when I showed you the way. I hope that we can make amends so that we will never be parted like this again..".

As he disrobed and entered the pool, he wondered how he ever came to offend to offend such a beautiful woman. He realized now that the consequences of his actions far outweighed any minor triumph at the expense of his mate.

One thought caused him to smile. All the pain that he had suffered would be worth it, if making up with Kagome was as much fun as he anticipated it to be.


	26. The Ashes of My Dreams

Title: The Ashes of My Dreams

Author:landofthekwt

Genre: overacting

Rating: G

Universe: Movie 3

Word Count:240

Prompt: Week 168/Burn

Pairing: Reference to Inupapa/Sessmom, Inupapa/Izayoi

Warning: Spoiler for Movie 3

Summary: Sesshoumaru surveys the aftermath of the destruction of Takemaru of Satsuma's castle.

The warrior in white cast a shadow as he gazed out over the glowing embers that had been the castle of Takemaru of Satusuma. His dreams were burned in his father's funeral pyre.

The Lord of the West was no more.. The Leader of the Dogs was dead. Killed by a human not worthy to lick his boots. Killed protecting his worthless human concubine and her unborn child.

In the end the great man was a fool. Sacrificing his empire, his power, his swords for would soon be scattered to the winds. A bitter memory

All of his hopes. All of his dreams. Burned to Ashes. The power should have been his. The empire he should have ruled over. The swords that would have vanquished his enemies. Up in smoke.

The old man had cheated him. Cheated him of his victory. Cheated of seeing him bow in submission before him. Cheated him of the power that should have been his upon his victory.

Was it worth it, Father? Was the love of a woman worth your life? Was protecting someone you loved worth all of your empire, all of your power and laying aside all of your responsibilities to your mate and son?

Sesshoumaru shook off the dust and walked away. What had happened here would be forever etched in his memory. He would never forgive his father for betraying him for the love of a woman.


	27. Obedience Training

Title: Obedience Training

Author: landofthekwt

General: General

Prompt: Snarl ( Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #13)

Word Count: 200

Universe: Canon

Rating G

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome teaches some old dogs some new tricks.

It was an odd situation in which she found herself. Certainly not what she had expected when she returned to the Sengoku Jida last year. She had been mated to Sesshoumaru. Now Inuyasha was here at the Western Shiro asking Sesshoumaru for permission to mate Rin.

When she had returned she had assumed that she would be marrying Inuyasha. She knew from the gifts that Rin had received that she had been waiting for Sesshoumaru to come for her. What a difference a year makes. Instead of being Inuyasha's wife she would be his mother-in-law.

The negotiations went badly. Sesshoumaru was baiting Inuyasha. with conditions to which the hanyou would never willingly agree. Inuyasha tried at first to be reasonable, but soon he was screaming obscenities at the taiyoukai.

Kagome and Rin entered the room. Immediately, the brothers ceased their verbal sparring. Instead, a low growl could be heard emanating from each of them.

Kagome glared at both of them and yelled. " Stop that growling right now, you bad dogs." The noise immediately ceased.

Kagome glanced at Rin who was giggling. " With dogs you just have to remind them who the alpha is and you won't have any problems."


	28. A Loss of Purity

Title: A Loss of Purity

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating PG 13

Universe : Canon

Prompt: Drop (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #14)

Warning: Sexual References

Summary: Kagome loses her miko powers

Kagome fired an arrow Naraku. To her surprise the arrow fell far short . There was no spirit energy. No pink sparkles. No purification of the target.

"Ku ku ku." cackled Naraku. "There appears to be a considerable drop in your spiritual powers.

Didn't Kikyou tell you that if you have sex with demons you lose your miko abilities."

Inuyasha looked from Naraku to Kagome in horror and confusion. How could this have happened?

"Hn."

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru who pointed to the notch in his obi.

Kagome knew that the tai-youkai had screwed her again.


	29. Christmas Travel Nightmares

Title: Christmas Travel Nightmares

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating: G

Prompt: Arrow Dokuga Pefection

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to drive to the shrine for Christmas dinner.

She had never dreaded any trip since shard hunting expeditions. What possessed him to drive to shrine for Christmas dinner. Jaken normally drove him everywhere. She was not sure if he even possessed a drivers license.

The first part of the trip was uneventful. Jaken drove them from the Western Shiro to Nagasaki They took the train from Nagasaki to the ferry. Everything was fine until they reached the car rental counter

Sesshoumaru had insisted on the Hummer because it was the biggest vehicle on the road. The taiyoukai was so proud that it dwarfed all of the other vehicles on the road way. Worse yet he had turned off the GPS. He declared that he not need it since he had traveled this road for one thousand years.

The trip was awful. Christmas eve had traffic backed up for miles. Only Kagome kept him from using the Hummer as a monster truck and crushing the vehicles in front of him. The boys were misbehaving in the back seat. Sesshoumaru kept alternating between threats to "come back there" or "turn this car around.".

Kagome had been napping in the front. She woke in time to see the arrow designating the turnoff to Tokyo.

"Sesshoumaru, wasn't that our turn."

"This Sesshoumaru knows a shortcut."

Kagome fretted. Still no further exits to Tokyo. The road seemed to turning west..

" Maybe we should turn on the GPS. It will tell us where we are."

"This Sesshoumaru knows exactly where we are."

Several hours later, the phone at the shrine rang.

"Sunset Shrine"

"Mama, I am afraid that we are not going to make it tonight. We run out of gas. We will be staying in Kyoto tonight. We will take the train to Tokyo tomorrow."


	30. She's Like the Wind

Title: She's Like the Wind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Being felt up by a zephyr

Word Count: 585 including song lyrics in bold

Prompt: Soul/Inusongfics Week 14

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Kagura, Sesshoumaru/Rin

Warning: innuendo

Summary: Sesshoumaru spends some time with Kagura

Disclaimer: Don't own or profit from Inuyasha or She's Like the Wind

Every year on the anniversary of her death, he would come to stand in the field where Kagura's body dissolved. He came even after he was mated to Rin. Rin never begrudged him his time alone. She had been there all of the times Kagura had been around. Kagura had been in love with Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had never been able to express what he felt to Kagura. At the end the fact that he had come for her had made her smile. It was the only time during her brief appearance on earth that she had been happy. Sesshoumaru had difficulty expressing what he felt about Kagura. He knew that she had been happy at the end. Her life had meaning to him. When Moryoumaru had mocked him saying that her life had no meaning, he told the incarnation that it was up to him to say whether her life had meaning or not .Tenseiga had felt his compassion. It knew what he felt even though he was not able to express it.

**She's like the wind through my tree**

**She rides the night next to me**

**She leads me through moonlight**

**Only to burn me with the sun**

**She's taken my heart**

**But she doesn't know what she's done**

And so he waits for her on the day of her death. He knows that she has come when he feels the warm wind caressing his cheek. His perfect hair becomes windblown as the gentle breezes from the fan waft the air. He feels the urge to laugh as her felt light touch tickles his ribs. She probably would get a great deal of satisfaction out of knowing that she had made the mighty taiyoukai smile. He can feel her touching the most intimate parts of his body. Somehow he did not feel that he was unfaithful to Rin when he was standing in the field on his annual visit to Kagura. It helped both of them to remember how he had opened himself up to compassion. Without the experience he went through with Kagura he never would have been able to express the extreme sorrow that he felt when Rin had died in hell. Rin was grateful that Sesshoumaru's experience with Kagura was ultimately what allowed him to open himself to her. He could not express his love to Kagura, but he was finally able to show Rin how he felt because of his experience with Kagura.

**Feel her breath on my face**

**Her body close to me**

**Can't look in her eyes**

**She's out of my league**

**Just a fool to believe**

**I have anything she needs**

**She's like the wind**

Both of them moved on. Kagura finally got her freedom thanks to Naraku. Sesshoumaru was mated to Rin. But on this day, they could share the bond between their bodies and souls that was denied when Kagura wore the body of an incarnation of Naraku and Sesshoumaru was the aristocratic assassin who stood silently and never expressed his love for any being. Rin knew that it was bond that could never be broken. She accepted that on one day of the year a woman would caress her mates body as intimately as anything she ever shared. If it made her mate happy to commune with the wind that been Kagura one day a year she was willing to make the sacrifice because she knew that on the other three hundred sixty four days of the year, the mighty taiyoukai belonged to her body and soul.


	31. Pain

Title: Pain

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Pain Inusongfics Week 15

Word Count: 1118 including song lyrics in Bold

Song: Pain by Three Days Grace

Universe Canon

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 406-408.

Summary: Mouryoumaru's insults of Kagura cause Sesshoumaru to act rashly to his own detriment. He feels compassion for the first time and rushes headlong into battle.

Here is the viewing link for Pain by Three DaysGrace .com/watch?v=otZdiO0q6pU

Disclaimer: I do not own Pain or Inuyasha or profit from it. They belong to their owners or rightful users

Mourymoumaru's words struck something within him. Why should he care what this incarnation said about Kagura? Kagura was merely another incarnation of Naraku He had never said a word of kindness. Never loved her. Never even liked her. All he had done was go to witness her death. It had made her smile even as her body dissolve that he had come to see her at the end.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

Mouryoumaru had called Kagura's fight for her freedom worthless. All it had done in the end was to get her killed. He mocked Kagura's fight to save Kohaku. She was a fool , he told , Seesshoumaru. If only she had obtained Kohaku's shard she could have continued to live. Instead, she had betrayed both Mouryomaru and Naraku and she had died for it. All her sacrifices to reach Naraku's heart were in vain he told them. With his new armor none of their weapons could kill him. Fool. Sacrifice in vain. Her fight worthless.

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you'll understand**

Sesshoumaru found himself becoming angry. He could decide whether Kagura was a fool for himself. It was up to him to decide if her sacrifice was in vain. Mouryoumaru's words could not make her fight or her life worthless. Somehow she was important to him. Her sacrifice had value She had saved another's life at the cost of her own life. The valued of her life to Sesshoumaru was his to determine not Mouryoumaru's. Her death had struck a chord within his heart. The words of Mouryoumaru's merely caused him to be angry.

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

**Trust me I've got a plan**

**When the lights go off you'll understand**

The blood of ice which always kept him from losing his perspective in battle burned until the glacier that had been his heart melted. He rushed headlong into battle with the incarnation ignoring the diamond spears which threatened to skewer him. He thrust Tokujin into the diamond armor of Mourymouru. Even Inuyasha warned him that the sword would break if Sesshoumaru did not cease his attack on the heart of the beast. But it did not matter to Sesshoumaru. He was committed. His safety, his usual calm demeanor, his calculating attitude were all shoved by the wayside because of Mouryoumaru's derisive comments about Kagaura's life.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

**Rather feel pain**

The sword broke. Sesshoumaru now no means of fighting off the diamond spears which assaulted his body. The pain was unbearable, but Sesshoumauru ignored the pain and continued his assault. Mouryoumaru took advantage of Sesshoumaru's weakness to engulf him in his diamond arm. He was completely engulfed by Mouryoumaru's body. Still against all reason he fought on. Tenseiga felt his passion and reported it to Totousai. The sword would see that his feelings for Kagura had not been in vain. Sesshoumaru would not die today so long as Tenseiga could protect him from the diamond arm.

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you're wounded**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**That I'm here to save you**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**I'm always here for you**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you'll thank me later**

Sesshoumaru's recklessness spurred Inuyasha to try to save his brother for the first time in his life. He told himself that he was doing it because his own diamond spears should not be the cause of Sessshoumaru's death. But he himself would have died from the wounds inflicted by his own sword if not for Kikyou's intervention. At the end of the battle the non-combatants wondered at what had happened. Sesshoumaru had become so angry over the mocking of Kagura that he had rushed to his own death and had not been governed by the blood of ice. His sword was smashed into pieces and could never be used again. Tenseiga had saved him .from being crushed by the diamond arm.

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

When Sesshoumaru reported what had happened to Totousai, Totousai told him that the sword had told him that it had protected him because of the compassion he felt for Kagura. Sesshoumaru denied that he felt anything for Kagura. It had angered him that Mourymoumaru had presumed to make the decision that Kagura's life was worthless. It was up to Sesshoumaru to decide if her life was worthless. He would kill anyone who demeaned her life or her sacrifices. All Totousai could was nod and offer to upgrade Tenseiga with new powers. Tenseiga was right. Sesshoumaru had showed his compassion for Kagura whether he would admit it or even acknowledge his own feelings for her. Maybe he did not even realize that he was feeling compassion.

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain**

In the end his new feelings for Kagura changed his life. It allowed him to feel sorrow for Rin when she died in Hell. Never again would he be the unfeeling person who did not care if anyone lived or died. He was now able to understand his father's lessons of fear of death and mercy for his enemies when his mother taught them to him. It made him realize that some things in the world were more important than power. Kagura's death was not in vain.

It changed Sesshoumaru's life. His compassion for her would something he would always treasure in his heart. Naraku had thought to kill Kagura by returning her heart. Sesshoumaru made sure that she always remained alive in his heart. So long as he retained his feelings for her she would never die and her life would not be in vain.


	32. Unrequited

Title: Unrequited

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Schmaltz

Prompt: Long Lost Loves (Inuyasha Fanfic Week 185)

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi (unrequited love)

Word Count: 376

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru makes his annual pilgrimage to Izayoi's grave.

It never ceased to amaze him how after two hundred years she still could draw such raw emotions from him. Such feelings were unbecoming to a daiyoukai. And yet tears came to his eyes unbidden as he placed the flowers on her grave every year on the date of her death.

She had never encouraged his love. He had never kissed her lips or held her hand. She was his father's now and evermore. He had seen her go with him the night of her death. Yet he still kept the silent vigil for her.

Was she more beautiful than any other mortal? No, he had bedded more attractive women over his lifetime. Was she talented in any way? No, so far as he could determine she was simply an ordinary mortal with nothing special about her.

Why then had he watched her and Father while they courted. Why did it pain him that she had chosen Father? Why did he feel it necessary to save her in Kamakura? Was it because he had failed to protect her and allowed her to kidnaped by Takmaru of Satsuma? Why had performed funeral rites for her and watched over her grave? Was it guilt that he had allowed her to die?

So many questions and so few answers.

He did know that so much had been denied to him. His resolve had failed him and the chance to take his father's power had slipped through his fingers when he died. His courage had failed him and Izayoi had slipped away from him to join his Father in the netherworld.

Everything that his Father had escaped him. Even Tessaiga had been denied to him. Without it he could not claim his true power. Somehow he must find it to make for the loss of his father's power and Izayoi.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. The staff has indicated that a direction in which the sword might be found."

Sesshoumaru turned and glared at the kappa. Jaken realized that he stood a hair's breadth away from death. He bowed and scurried away. Sesshoumaru returned to his thought's.

" Goodbye beloved, Izayoi. Rest easy until next year. No matter how powerful I become, I will never forget you and what could have been."


	33. A Kiss from a Rose

Title: A Kiss from a Rose

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/ adult Rin

Genre: Looking at life through rose colored glasses.

Word Count:300

Universe: Canon

Warning:Sesshoumaru/ adult Rin

Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks about Rin on the day of their marriage.

He gazed at the flowers in his hand thinking about what they represented. They had been through so much together. Tenseiga had chosen her for him by raising her from the dead. His mother had given her back to him when she saw how her death affected him. He had learned that she was more important to him than power. Her death taught him to fear death because it could take the one you loved from you. It was only right that she be with him on this day of days.

When he raised her from the dead, she had been Bara. The white rose. Innocence/Silence/Devotion. As innocent as a newborn. Almost waiting silently for him to return. Totally devoted to him. Her Lord Sesshoumaru could never do any wrong in her eyes. She lived only for him.

When he had left with Kaede, she had been Momoribara. The pink rose. Trust/Happiness/Confidence. Trusting that her lord would always return for her. Always smiling when he arrived with his gifts for her. Confident that someday as she grew to be a young woman it would be her time to be with her Lord.

Now as he waited for her in his mother's castle in air, she was Benibara. The red rose. His mother had seen it so many years ago. "What a strange aspect to resemble his father in" She saw that he loved her before he even realized what love was. He had just known that he was lost without her. That was why his mother had given her back to him then.

Now she was his. The innocent, devoted child. The trusting, happy confident girl. The woman he loved. The woman who would share his life, his hopes and his dreams. He hoped he was worthy of her.


	34. The Path Out of Hell

Title: The Path Out of Hell

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt: Heat (Issekiwa Week 189)

Genre: Angst

Word Count:250

CU

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Rin dies in Hell, but Sesshoumaru will not accept her death.

She was cold so cold. As frigid as the mountain of dead that she was now destined to join. She had been so warm. So full of life. Her enthusiasm had melted the ice which had surrounded his heart.

His goals, his dreams, his ambitions seemed so empty now. Rin had been sacrificed to train his sword. How could he have been so blind? To exchange her life for such a thing?

Tenseiga was worthless. It was able to kill the Master of Hell and purify the mountain of corpses, but it could not bring back Rin. She was the only thing that mattered to him and she was dead and gone forever.

His tears felt warm upon his cheek, but they could not touch his heart entombed in ice. Tenseiga's light might illuminate the path out of hell, but he was trapped here with Rin forever dead to the world.

If only he had not sought to train his weapon. If only he had not sought out his mother to open the path to Hell. If only he had killed the hell hound before it took Rin into Meidou. If only. If only.

He would not leave her body in Hell. His mother had known that Rin would die if she went into Hell She would know how to revive her. Rin was not a lesson in compassion. She was the being who had sparked the fire in his heart and he would not allow it to be extinguished.


	35. The Girl of His Dreams

Title: The Girl of his Dreams

Author landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Snare (Issekiwa Week

Genre: Schmaltz

Word Count:250

CU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Adult Rin

Warning: Character Death references Spoiler for Chapters 131 and 470

Summary: Sesshoumaru has nightmares about losing Rin.

He awoke with a start in the night. The nightmares alternated night after night. One night the wolves would kill her. The next night she would die at the hands of the Master of Hell

Gazing over at his mate, he assured himself that despite his dreams she was still alive and by his side. She muttered in her sleep as he clutched her close.

The thought of something happening to her made him shudder. Yet when the wolves killed, he had almost left. It was only the vision of her smiling face that held him.

It was not her beauty. The villagers had blackened her eyes and knocked out several teeth. Yet he was entranced by that vision. Once he saw it, he could not simply turn away from her and allow the pall bearers of the underworld to take her.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him, she captured his heart. He was hers from that moment on. Although she tagged along behind him, he could not think of being without her. When he thought she had died in Hell, he had cried for the first time in his life.

If his mother had not been able to revive her, he would have been lost. The nightmares simply reminded him of what she meant to him and why he must never again risk losing her again. She might be the girl of his dreams, but he preferred the real live woman whose eyes saw only him.


	36. Pictures of You

Title: Pictures of You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Picture ( apparently too late for Ebony Silks Challenge 92)

Word Count: 343

CU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/Rin

Warning: Character Deaths

Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to deal with Kagome going down the well.

He flipped through the unmounted photographs. They were all that he had left of her. When Inuyasha located her shrine, he had been afraid. Afraid of his own feelings. Afraid that he would be unable to control himself. Afraid that he would reach out to her and do something which would make the fabric of reality unravel.

Now it was too late for him to change the course of events. The pictures showed clearly that she has jumped into the well and was lost forever. He wondered idly who had taken the picture. From his discussions with Inuyasha he knew that the hanyou was too attached to her to let her go.

"Sesshoumaru. It is time to go."

He looked up and stared blankly at his half-brother. Inuyasha offered his hand. They both knew what he was going through. When Rin had died, Sesshoumaru had been there for him. Sesshoumaru might have loved Rin, but she was Inuyasha's mate and by dying he had lost part of his soul when she died..

Inuyasha dreaded these feelings. He had been a rock for Sesshoumaru when Kagome had died. Kagome had never told Sesshoumaru that she was from 21st century Japan. Shippou had slipped up It was all downhill from had become his obsession. Everything else was shunted to the sidelines. He had her followed everywhere. His bookshelves were filled with pictures from every part of her life. Now his computer was filled with digitalized images of Kagome.

" Sesshoumaru, you know that we owe it to Kagome's mother to tell her what happened to Kagome. She will want to meet her grandchildren. We should bring pictures of them."

Sesshoumaru stared uncomphrehendingly at him. Time was so unfair. The woman he loved had been within his grasp, but he had not been allowed to touch her.

Inuyasha sighed. It was not going to happen today. "We can put this off to another time when you are ready to talk about Kagome."

Sesshoumaru wondered idly if that time would ever come.


	37. The Path of Supreme Conquest

Title: The Path of Supreme Conquest

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Plan (inuyasha themes Prompt 8)

Word Count: 400

Warning: none

Summary: Life is what happens when you are busy making other plans

The Path of Supreme Conquest

1. Defeat Father

2. Use Father's Swords to Complete My Power

3. Become Inu no Taisho

4 Become Supreme Ruler of the World

He stared at the scroll in his hands. . He must have been five years old when he wrote this list. Once it had governed his life. Plans had changed.

Father had died without giving him the opportunity to defeat him. The easy path to surpassing his Father had been taken away from him. He had allowed the old man to go to save his human before he died. Something in him prevented him from killing his Father. One does not kill fools.

Father had left him Tenseiga. He had spent many years wandering the countryside looking for Tessaiga only to have lost it and his arm to Inuyasha as he found it. In the end the search for the swords had been an enormous waste of his time. Bakusaiga had been within him all along.

When Father died the title Inu no Taisho had died with him. Why would anyone want to be the Dog General? Only a fool like his Father fought for others. He had never needed anyone's help to fight anyone nor did he feel any desire to help anyone.

Once he had seen himself as the ruler of the world. All humans and youkai alike would bow down to him. Once Father died, he found that ruling the World itself had no interest to him. He cared only about the acquisition of power as an end in itself.

A year ago the list might have represented the path that he wanted to follow. But no more. He had learned compassion from Kaguira. His mother had tried to teach him fear and mercy, but he had gone to hell and back for Rin. Swords and power were not important. He had learned what was truly important: Rin's life.

He shredded the scroll. A sudden gust of wind wafted the pieces of paper into the clouds. The Path of Supreme Conquest was a road he no longer had any desire to tread. He had found his own power within him and had become a daiyoukai with daiyoukai's weapon. The day he had finally discarded his father's heirlooms, he had become a man and had put away childish dreams. He turned to the little girl at his side.

"Come, Rin"


	38. Blood Will Tell

Title: Blood Will Tell

Author:: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Blood (Inuyasha Themes Prompt 9)

CU

Introspection

Word Count: 750

Warning: Language Sesshoumaru may seem OOC.

Summary: Sesshoumaru waits for his brother to awaken in the Meidou

Waiting for his brother to awaken was boring. While he waited his life flashed before his eyes. He never realized how truly wonderful he was. The universe would be deprived of his brilliance if his life ended here.

It had seemed such a good idea when he realized what the answer was..The simplicity of the answer staggered him. It was amazing that it had never occurred to him before.

Maybe it was the fact that it required him to throw his sword away, jump into the meidou and break Tenseiga transferring the Meidou Zangestsuha to his idiot brother and depend on his brother to save his life was why he had overlooked it.

The swords were at the heart of everything. He would be never bothered with Inuyasha at all if he had not been searching for Tessaiga. That decision was probably a mistake since it resulted in Inuyasha gaining Tessaiga and him losing his arm

He never understood why he felt it necessary to find out why Inuyasha's blood had changed. He stopped pursuing Tessaiga when he learned that Tessaiga was necessary to keep Inuyasha's youkai blood from destroying his human soul.

He had to go through Hell and back to upgrade Tenseiiga. He had to watch Kagura and Rin die in order to gain the Meidou Zangestsuha..

Just when he thought that Father had actually cared about him, he was told that he was training Meidou Zangestsuha for Inuyasha. The hanyou was to be master and he would be the servant if he was not killed outright. Gee, thanks, Dad

He decided not to leave the decision on who was to be the heir of Tessaiga to his Father. Inuyasha would have to prove that he was entitled to Tessaiga instead of himself. Naraku had merely provided the means of carrying out the test.

He had been absolutely sure that he would win. The swords would be discarded after the fight. Father's grand scheme would be shown for it was a fraud to protect a weak hanyou and leave him with nothing. They would be equally treated by Father. Each receiving nothing.

Father thought to help the boy. He saw to it that the scales were balanced. Nothing would be given to Inuyasha. If he was the heir of Tessaiga, he would have to prove it to then would he satisfied that Inuyasha was entitled to Tessaiga.

He had never really thought about what would prove the Inuyasha was the heir of Tessaiga. Since Inuyasha could not beat him, he could never prove that he was entitled to Tessaiga by defeating winning.

He had actually been disappointed when the boy seemed to lose the fight so quickly. Did he secretly hope that the boy would show himself as worthy?

He derided Inuyasha when he used his own youki to power Tessaiga. Inuyasha angered him when the youkai powers of Tessaiga fled back to him. It only proved the power of the sword. not him.

When Inuyasha began to recede into hell, he had wrongly concluded that the test was over and tossed Tenseiga into the Meidou. When Inuyasha began to overcome the meidou with his youki he thought that he had proof that Inuyasha was the heir of Tessaiga.

It was only when Naraku tried to interfere that he found the answer. It had never been about who was the heir of Tessaiga. His Father could never force him to give up the Meidou Zangestsuha to his younger sibling.

It was about him being willing to give something to his brother that he needed to survive. Father had depended on him all along. He did not need Tessaiga Inuyasha did.

It was only by risking his life and transferring the very power that he was so proud of because he had matured it that he made Inuyasha the heir of Tessaiga. In the end he had trust that Inuyasha would save him after he gave him Meidou Zangestsuha.

What had he learned from all this? Father was an asshole for putting him through all these tests. His brother was the idiot on whom he was relying to save both of them. It was hard to believe that they were related by blood.

As for himself, he was satisfied that whole issue of the heir of Tessaiga was finished. With Tenseiga gone at least he would not have to go around saving people. He was free to concentrate on more important issues like Naraku.


	39. Going With the Flow

Title: Going with the Flow

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Flow (Ebony Silks)

Word Count: 476

CU

Warning: None

Summary: How Kagome came to love Sesshoumaru.

A/N This drabble came from a question Luxken asked about how Kagome happened to leave Inuyasha for Sesshoumaru in one of my stories

Who knows the ways of love? It flows like a river. If we allow ourselves to be swept away, it will carry us to places we never intended. So it was with Kagome.

She had always been a person who loved. She followed without regard to consequences of her actions. It had led her to follow a hanyou on a quest and then to leave her own world for him.

It had started so innocently. A greeting to a brother-in-law. She had only been trying to reach out to him as a family member. Family had always been important to her.

A chance conversation as he was leaving Kaede's hut from his visits to Rin. which became regular chats. With Inuyasha constantly on the road with Miroku she had become starved for male companionship.

For some reason Sesshoumaru reminded her so much of Inuyasha. For some reason talking to him seemed as natural as talking to her husband. Maybe she was just attracted to dogs.

The chats became cordial. She would invite him for meals even though he did not eat. The conversation was pleasant enough and helped to pass the time.

They became used to one another's company. Being around each other seemed only natural. Whenever Sesshoumaru visited, they became inseparable. Constant companions.

One day they were walking their hands just happened to touch. It was not planned or based on any conscious design, but neither flinched from the touch. It seemed only natural.

As they spent more time in each others company, the touches became more frequent. When they sat, she would lean against him and he would put his arm around her.

The visits became more frequent. A place was always set for Sesshoumaru. With Inuyasha absent it was only natural that she gravitated to his brother.

There came a day when she begged him not to leave. She could not bear to live one more day in that house alone. Somehow it seemed so right to be with him.

The day came when she could no longer dismiss her physical attraction to him. She wanted him as much he wanted her. The consummation of their relationship only made her eager for more.

It became harder and harder to hide their relationship. Sesshoumaru was always there when Inuyasha was not. And when Sesshoumaru was not there it only made her want him more.

The day she realized that she was pregnant was the day she realized that she must finally choose with whom she wanted to live her life. It would not be fair to either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru if she raised Sesshoumaru's child with Inuyasha.

It was a day of parting. She had never stopped loving Inuyasha for one moment, but she had come to love his brother. Nothing planned or orchestrated just something that happened in the natural flow of events.


	40. Close Encounters

Title: Close Encounters

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Untold Secrets (Inuyasha FanFic Week 198)

Word Count: 955

CU

Pairing: Inu no Taisho/SessMom, Inu no Taisho/ Izayoi, hint of Sesshoumaru/Izayoi

Warning None

Summary: Sesshoumaru meets Izayoi

The ball of light slowly descended into the garden until it stopped by the young dark haired who sat on a bench inhaling the fragrance of the flowers she was holding. She looked up startled as the light slowly took the form of a young man with long silver hair and golden eyes.

"You must be Sesshoumaru. Your father talks so much about you. I am glad to finally meet you."

" It is honor to meet you. Shimazu-sama."

Izayoi smiled, she was sure that the boy was uneasy about being here with her. She was not sure how to put him at ease.

" Would you like to sit beside me?"

That remark did not help the awkwardness of his demeanor or his stance.

"My father entrusted me with your safety. I must remain alert."

Izayoi wondered at that remark. She decided to probe a little further

" Why would your father think I am danger? I am here in my garden surrounded by my father's keep which houses hundreds of samurai. I should be safe."

The boy hesitated. Should he relay what he knew, what he suspected or just keep silent. Father had not been forthcoming, but he was not a fool. He had raised to rule. Living among humans required a knowledge of diplomacy and protocol which had been drilled into him at an early age.

He knew all the clans both human and demon and knew all of their familial connections. What he lacked was practical application. She was the first human had ever met. He had been raised in a demon court. His relatives were all demons. Among demons he was a prodigy. Touched the kami and destined for greatness. There was no doubt that he would be the next leader of the dogs. His name bespoke perfection. His manner reeked of taste and refinement. Everything about him was impeccable. But around her he was a gawky awkward teenager ogling the beauty whom his Father had chosen as his mistress.

He gulped. " Father fears that you may have enemies among humans and demons."

She laughed and to Sesshoumaru it was the like the tinkling of bells. " Who am I that anyone should hate me?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her incredulously How could she not be aware of the firestorm that she had stirred in the human and demon community as a result of her relationship with his father. Whenever his father and mother began to fight, the crockery took a beating. All about her. His mother regularly came to him as her confidant and advocate. She had been increasingly ostracized by those who saw the relationship as a chance to break the mating and push their own candidate for succession. Even the women avoided her as the hens clucked that she must not be woman enough for the Inu no Taisho. On more than one occasion she had asked him if someone could not rid her of this woman who had ruined her life. She retreated to her Castle in the Air as her refuge.

His Father was silent seeking to concentrate on military affairs. Sometimes Sesshoumaru accompanied him. More often Sesshoumaru was left in charge of the Western Shiro. Managing its day to day affairs and handling minor disputes. Major problems were simply put on the back burner until the Great Man could handle them.

" Father warned me not to unduly upset you."

"Keh. He worries too much Walk with me." She took his arm and began to lead him down the garden path. Finally, he spoke.

" You are different that I was expected."

Izayoi cocked her head to look at him. " In what respect?"

He considered his words carefully. " There are those who consider humans to be monsters. Ants to be squashed if they annoy us otherwise to be ignored."

" And what do you think?"

" My mother frankly hates you and is using every resource to bring opinion over to her side. She and my father rarely speak and only fight since he started seeing you. "

She seemed distraught. " I certainly did not want to distress your family?"

Finally, he found the courage to ask the question he had wanted to ask. " Why my father, he is mated. I am told that you have been promised by your father to Takmaru of Satsuma."

She paused. " I love your Father. more than anything in the world. Takemaru is my friend and I love him as a friend, but I will never marry him. I would defy heaven and earth to be with your Father. Not your mother or my father can keep me from him. He is everything I have ever wanted in a man. Kind and thoughtful. Brave and erudite. Dashing and poetic. Kill a dragon one day, write a tanka the next. What girl could resist that? I know that I can never be his wife or his mate, but I will be with him for as long as he will have me."

She looked up to Sesshoumaru with shining. eyes. He was transfixed Mesmerized by her beauty. He was sure for that moment that he had found. love. For that brief instant he wondered if the Buddhists were not right about Nirvana. And then it passed.

Another ball of light materialized in the garden. Izayoi dropped her flowers and ran to the spot where his father had materialized. Sesshoumaru gazed after her in despair as she leaped into his father's arms. He reached down and picked up one of the fallen stems. Deeply inhaling the scent that he would always associate with her he dared to dream of a day when she would run to him instead.


	41. We Are What We Pretend to Be

Title: We are what we pretend to be

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Monster (Inuyasha Themes Week

Word Count: 750

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Izayoi (unrequited love)

Genre: Puppy love

Warning: Character death

Summary: Sometimes we are never rewarded for what we do

A/N " We are what we pretend to be ...." is a line from Mother Night by Kurt Vonnegut,Jr.

He had to stand impassively at the gate as she beat her fists against his chest and screamed

"Monster"

He could not allow her to stay at the Western Shiro. His mother had warned him not to allow her to stay, but that was not the reason he refused her entry to his home.

"Monster"

Her agents were everywhere. The price on her head was high enough that even his most trusted advisors were willing to risk his wrath to claim it.

"Monster"

His heart was breaking as she cried. To her his actions were a betrayal. A betrayal of the promise he had made to his father to protect her. A betrayal of the love he claimed that to have for her.

"Monster"

He knew his enemies were waiting for a sign that he was betraying the inuyoukai for the love of human as his father. But that was not the reason he refused entry. He knew that she would not survive the coup which was being. She would become a symbol for the rebellion and would be its first casualty.

"Monster"

Her appeal to save her son did not move him. It was not Inuyasha that he loved. He saw too much of his father in the boy. Any favor he showed toward the boy would only doom him. Why cause the boy further pain? His name was already spoken with bitter vile in court circles. His aid would only convince the rest that his mother had been right in signing his death warrant.

"Monster"

She did not understand. How could he refuse to aid his own flesh and blood? She did not understand the dangerous ground on which she was treading. Her own kin had thrown her out. Her actions in having a son with youkai had ruined their alliances and tainted their line forever.

"Monster"

The Western Shiro was too close to the Shimazu and Satsuma. Her family was bent on cleansing her taint. Satsuma was interested only in revenge on her for what had happened to Takemaru. He had been the bright hope of both families. Her life and her sons life were blots on their honor which both houses wished to erase.

"Monster"

She hated him every step of the way to Kamakura. She heard only the screams in dark as she cowered by the fire. She did not the giant dog which protected her by vanquishing all that came against her.

"Monster"

When she arrived at her cousin house in Kamakura, she was surprised to see her grandmother there as her advocate. Her cousin, the regent welcomed her with open arms. So different from the man who claimed to love her. They were human, and they would protect her. Not like a certain youkai.

"Monster"

What she did not see were the threats he made against the Hojo to receive. The promises he made to protect her from the wrath of her mother. For six long years he was able to protect her there.

"Monster"

His mother had finally been able to break through his defenses by employing human agents. All he could do was to save her from the inferno and the suicide of the Hojo. Did she thank him?

No, she asked to see his mother to ask for her protection. She had already given up on him.

"Monster"

Although he did not accompany her, he still watched over her. Saw her driven from village to village Saved her unknowingly from many a human mob. To her he was no better than them.

"Monster"

He had been with her in her last moments. Watched her run to his father instead of staying with him and her son. Leaving him to bury her and watch over the boy in his death vigil.

"Monster"

As he watched the boy leave, he reflected that maybe she was right. He had never told her how he felt. She never knew what he had done for her. In her eyes he would always be the person who was supposed to protect her who had refused her in her hour of need? He had never disabused her of that notion. How was she to know otherwise? His penance was to stand silently at the grave of the woman he loved knowing that to her he would always be a monster.


	42. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Title: Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Ray of Sunshine (Inuyasha FanFic #205)

Genre: The Grinch Who Stole Christmas

Word Count:415

Pairing: Sesshoumaru + Rin

Warning: too much sunshine

Summary: Sesshoumaru is struck with wonder as Rin revives

He found he could not restrain himself. Despite all of his training, Rin's revival had caused him to visibly flinch. He felt something which had never felt before in his life: wonder.

She seemed to have an ineffable quality about her that affected him. A moment before he felt so low that Hell seemed like a picnic stop to him. Yet the tears would not come.

The sorrow had been tinged for anger at his mother for knowing that Rin would die and anger within himself for placing Rin in danger to strengthen his weapon

Jaken had to cry for him because he could not. His mother was so like him that she could not tell if he was sad or not. They were trained to restrain their emotions not to express them or interpret what others were feeling.

Wonder gave way to joy. Joy that Rin was alive. She had opened her eyes and had told him that she was fine. Even in her present state she was more expressive than he was. Though groggy from return from death she still managed a half-smile as he held her tenderly.

Mother queried Jaken about this unexpected development. Sesshoumaru looked different. She had never seen him act this way before. Was he happy? Jaken answered that for Sesshoumaru to act so animated he must be exultant.

Sesshoumaru did not care. He was lost in Rin's eyes. For some reason her mere presence brought sunlight to an otherwise dull life. Without her swords or power meant nothing.

His mother was right. He had learned a valuable lesson, but not the one she thought he should be learning. Rin's death had not taught him compassion Kagura had taught him that. It had not him fear of death. Death still had no meaning to him.

It had taught him that he could not bear to be without her. He had risked death to bring her back because she was the most important thing in his life. It made him angry that she had to die for him to learn that. He must never risk her life again. The rewards were not worth it and the consequences were too great.

His soul had stirred when she revived. When her eyes opened he had been filled with the wonder of life. She rekindled in him a light which illuminated the darkness of his heart and made him see that the life of this small girl was the most important thing in the world.


	43. Gone With the Wind

Title: Gone With the Wind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Sweep (Issekiwa Week #91)

Canon

Word Count:250

Genre: Remembrance of Things Past

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Sesshoumaru's view of Kagura's role in the last battle

Sesshoumaru could feel a change in the wind. Her scent was in the air. She had come at last. How appropriate that she should be here for Naraku's demise after the pain she had suffered when he had killed her. It was ironic that she would have a part in destroying the very personwho had disposed of her when he no longer had any use for her

The maelstrom swirled faster and faster. Sesshoumaru could see that Naraku was trapped in the eye of the hurricane. She ensured that Naraku would not escape in a cloud of miasma as he always had before. Instead her winds forced him to stay where the arrow which had pierced the jewel could purify him and all of his shouki and jyaki. Eventually, there would be nothing left but chaff which she would sweep away.

He could feel her gentle caress on his cheek. The warmth of her touch surprised him. Somehow it moved him. Was she thanking him for what he had done for her in coming to be with her as her body dissolved? Maybe she understood what she had meant to him.

Finally the winds subsided when nothing more remained of the once proud hanyou. There was only a gentle breeze. The air was fresh and clean again. Only a true being of nature like himself could appreciate what she had done. Nature was rid of his corruption and wind was free he knew she was smiling.

.


	44. Killing Perfection

Title: Killing Perfection

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: (Not)Average-Inuyasha Fan Fic # 208)

Word Count 634

Genre: Whining Brats

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru whines about being unappreciated

He performed his morning kata. "Look at me, Father" Every moment perfection. No waste of effort. Trained from the best to be the best. They had named him "Killing Perfection" and in truth he was. He was the perfect killing machine. None could defeat him.

But Father was not there to see him. He was out patrolling the borders again. If he could only see him now, he would realize that his dream of perfection had been realized. Instead he was in the dojo alone except for the kappa his Father had given him.

Would Mother be proud of him? He would never know. She spent all her time in her Castle in the Air far from the Western Shiro isolated from himself and from Father. He knew that he was too old for mothering, but something in him desired some praise from her to tell him that he was the best.

Would it kill them to tell them that they were proud of him? He had been raised to be the best. Why would they not acknowledge that fact to him? Maybe they had passed on to him their inability to express their feelings.

His mother had always raised him to control his emotions. She had told a demon's power lay in the blood of ice which allowed to be calm in the midst of the maelstrom. It allowed them to keep

their heads when everyone around him was losing theirs.

He longed to be able to express what he felt, but his training taught him to restrain himself. His Father might humiliate him for some imagined fault, but he was supposed to stand there like a good soldier because that is what a good demon did.

If only he could join his Father in his wars. There he could show him what he had learned. His Father would see first hand that his little "Killing Perfection" had grown and was ready to surpass his him. He would sweep all of his foes before him.

Someday, his Father's place would be his. His titles would be his. His swords would be his. Then all including his Father would acknowledge him as the best. They would all bow before the "Killing Perfection." Even Mother would come before him on her knees and beg him to forgive her for her long absence and coldness.

But for now he was condemned to the Western Shiro. Doomed to play Regent to the worthless toadies of the court who trembled at his mere presence. Father and Mother both thought that his place was there. Someone needed to protect the family interest when they were not there.

Instead of killing his enemies he was forced to listen to endless disputes between worthless demons, acknowledge human lords whom he could sweep away in a second and mete out justice in the name of the Lord of Western Lands who was never there. It only the blood of ice which prevented him from destroying the citadel and all the whining supplicants. That and the knowledge that once again Father and Mother would sigh and tell him that he was not ready for the reins of power. .

His kata finished, he retired to his chamber to meditate. His exercises were only things that kept him sane. He was a boy in a man's body. The training of his body had left his soul behind. It withered untended and unnourished. He knew that he had a thirst that was unquenched. His parents had trained him to be the best, yet they did not acknowledge that he was the best. Somehow he still needed their approval Why couldn't they just throw him a crumb to show that

they appreciated what he had done for them. Where was the love?


	45. In the Belly of the Beast

Title: In the Belly of the Beast

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Under My Skin (Inuyasha Fan Fic #

Word Count: 755

Genre: The Blob

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru thinks about his absorption by Naraku

He had been soaking in the water for hours. Both Rin and Jaken had come to check on him. They both worried for him. They both had come closer to death than he had, but they had not experienced what he had.

He could remember every second that he had been encased in Naraku's body. The thought of it even now gave him shivers. Such an unclean thing touching his body. He did not know if he could ever bathe enough to rid him of the memory and the feeling.

It was that feeling that made him transform. That such a monster should touch him was unthinkable. That he had actually been absorbed into Naraku's body outraged him. He could see what Naraku saw. Feel what Naraku. It was if he one with Naraku.

He had always hated Inuyasha as an abomination. An unholy mixture of human and demon blood. The human blood which dirtied him and the demon blood which set his heart on fire. Such a feeble being.

Naraku was even worse. Part human. Demon parts just thrown on higglety pigglety. A trash heap of spare parts. Not a true demon. Just a mass of squirming tentacles. No true power. No honor. There was a spider at the heart, but it was a tiny beast not worthy of this Sesshoumaru. The face was just that of a lord which Naraku had killed.

All the time he was inside the beast, he could feel what Naraku felt. He was mildly surprised. Naraku seemed to view the whole encounter as a game. He had known that Sesshoumaru would come when he took the girl.

It had been his plan all along to absorb Sesshoumaru and steal his power. Sesshoumaru had seen it coming, but he simply could not believe that he could be absorbed into Naraku's body. It was unthinkable that such a creature could overcome him in such a manner.

Naraku had used his own power against him. Every time he cut off parts of Naraku, that part attached itself to him. Eventually, he was buried within the mass of parts. He could actually feel his power being siphoned off as he became part of the demon that was Naraku.

Tenseiga did protect him from being physically dissolved into Naraku, but it could not prevent Naraku from using him as a shield. It had been too close. A few more minutes and Naraku would have been able to use his power to function as a true demon.

He felt violated. It was if Naraku had raped him and taken a part of him. He had touched every part of his being. It had amused the filthy scum that he could so easily overwhelm a being with the power of daiyoukai. He could still hear the laughter in his mind. Naraku was laughing at him for standing there and allowing himself to be absorbed.

The manner of freeing was not any better. Naraku had used him to shield his own body from the Windscar. Without his aid, Naraku would have died. To be used in such a manner was dishonorable and unspeakable.

It was worse that Inuyasha had been the instrument of his salvation. Without him, his power would have absorbed and he would have become merely an appendage of Naraku. To owe his freedom to the dirty hanyou was almost as bad being a part of Naraku.

Inuyasha would never understand. He had stood between himself and his prey. Naraku was his to kill. The blood of ice had deserted him in his rage. When he started to transform he had felt nothing but the desire to kill. He was little more than the beast he had seen Inuyasha become.

The most humiliating aspect of the whole fiasco was that he had fallen into Naraku's trap. He had seen it for what it was. Even known what Naraku was doing. Yet it had happened because he simply refused to allow himself to belief that he could be beaten by such a lowly creature as Naraku.

All of these memories needed to forgotten. Naraku had never absorbed him. He had never been violated by the hanyou. Inuyasha had never saved him. He had simply gotten in the way. If he had not been there, he would have killed Naraku and gained his revenge.

Jaken walked timidly up to the onsen. "Have you recovered from your experience with Naraku, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Lord Sesshoumaru walked briskly away from the fallen toad. "We shall not speak of that again."


	46. Please Don't Leave Me

Title: Please don't Leave Me

Author: landofthekwt

Rating; PG-13

Prompt: Please (Inuyasha Themes #20)

CU

Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Rin(as shown in Chapter 558)

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru leaves Rin with Kaede

She huddled closer to the fire pit. Tonight Lord Sesshoumaru had not let her sleep on his mokomoko-sama. She had heard him talk with the old miko. He was leaving her behind.

She had been left behind many times. Always with Ah-Un, Jaken or Kohaku to watch over her.

Always Lord Sesshoumaru had come for her. This time was different. This time she was being left with humans.

She shuddered at the thought. Humans were the bandits who had killed her family. Humans were the villagers who beat her and left her to starve.

Fear gripped her. Lord Sesshoumaru told the old miko that she was being left to prepare to live with humans. She did not want to live with humans. She wanted to follow Lord Sesshoumaru wherever he might go.

It was impossible. Lord Sesshoumaru would never abandon her. So long as she followed him, he would never leave her behind.

She heard Lord Sesshoumaru rise as the old miko bid him goodbye. In panic she choked back tears and rushed toward the entry. .

Lord Sesshoumaru stopped and looked down at his hakama. There was Rin tugging at his leg and crying her eyes out for some reason..

"What are you doing,Rin?"

" Please don't leave Rin behind, Lord Sesshoumaru," she wailed.

Lord Sesshoumaru looked at her dumbfounded. What was going through her head " Don't be ridiculous, Rin? You must wait here with the old miko until I return. I would never leave you behind."

Rin hugged his leg until her tears turned to smiled. The old miko smiled. The daiyoukai looked slightly ruffled by the whole outburst.. Finally, Rin released her hold and walked over to the old miko and held her hand.

"Rin will always wait for Lord Sesshoumaru to return.".

.


	47. Riding the Fluff

Title: Riding the Fluff

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Sesshoumaru (Inuyasha Fanfic #212)

Word Count: 981

Pairing: Inuyasha/Kagome Sesshoumaru/Kagome

AU

Genre: Sexual politics Feudal style

Warning: Rape; Characters may seem OOC

Summary: Sesshoumaru regrets his gift of Kagome to Inuyasha

He swept into Inuyasha's quarters like a storm front scattering maids and guards in his wake. For some reason he was angry. Angry enough to kill although he was unsure why he felt this way.

He found them playing shogi Lying on their futons as they concentrated on the pieces on the board. For some reason this angered him even more. With one sweep of hand he swept the pieces from the board and dissolved with his dokkasou.

Inuyasha was too stunned to react. Surely, this was not his brother. His brother, the kind person who had bestowed Kagome on him. What in the world could he have done to deserve this treatment?

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and hauled her to her feet by her hair. " Is this the thanks I get for my gift?" he shouted.

Inuyasha finally found his voice "What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

Sesshoumaru pointed an accusatory claw at his brother. " My retainer informs me that you have abused the gift I gave and have no used for the purpose for which it was intended"

Jaken smirked and puffed out his chest at the mention of his part in this raid. Surely, the master would reward him for his service.

Inuyasha looked perplexed. " I do not understand, brother. How have I abused Kagome? If anything I have put her on a pedestal like the treasure that she is."

Sesshoumaru simmered. " I did not intend you to treasure her. She is here for one thing and one thing only. If you are not using her for that purpose, you have wasted my gift."

Inuyasha still looked confused. Sesshoumaru decided to take matters into his own hands. "I will show you her intended use"

With one claw he ripped off her clothes. He still held her by her hair. " Watch and learn little brother."

" First you kiss use your tongue to dominate her. As you trail kisses down her neck, she will bare her throat to signal her submission. Next, you prepare for passion by tweaking her nipples with your claws and your tongue. Once she is prepared, you lubricate her entrance with your tongue while using your fangs to nip the source of her passion. After she is primed, you mount in the manner of our ancestors to show who is master and who is servant. She will properly show her appreciation by screaming out your name as she orgasms again and again. She may be exhausted, but she is not done until she is shown her place"

Sesshoumaru dismounted from Kagome and dragged her by her hair to her knees. " Now we will show her place. On her knees as she takes me in her mouth." With that Sesshoumaru shoved his penis into Kagome's mouth. " Pleasure me, wench."

When they were done. Sesshoumaru tossed her back onto the futon. " That was the intended use of my gift. It dishonors me that you have not used her in the manner for which she was presented to you as a gift. Do you want me to take her back? Would you throw my gift back in my face?"

Inuyasha finally found his voice. " I am sorry that I have offended you, brother, by my use of your gift. It was not intention. to so. I thank you for your lesson on the treatment of your gift and will endeavor to behave better in the future."

Kagome piped up " Don't I get any say in this?"

Both brothers simultaneously shouted " No"

Sesshoumaru glowered at both of them, but finally turned and swept out as abruptly as he had come. As soon as he left, Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side. He wrapped his kimono around her body and hugged her tightly.

" I was so scared Kagome. I have never seen Sesshoumaru so angry. For a minute I thought he was going to kill us. I am sorry that I could not help you when he treated you in that manner. No matter what I said, I would never treat you as a sexual object or take you against your will."

As Kagome lay in Inuyasha's arms, she could feel the trembling limbs of the boy. His tears were making the kimono wet. She hugged him tighter to try to calm him. He inhaled her fragrance as his head lay on her shoulder. Eventually, his tears ceased and he was able to speak again.

"Kagome, why don't you go with my maids. They will dress and bathe you. When you get back I will have dinner ready and we can read or play shogi."

Kagome kissed the boy on the cheek and stroked his ears until his eyes closed. She liked Inuyasha. It had been easy to wrap him around her little finger. She could do anything she wanted with the boy.

What intrigued her was his brother. For all his bluster, it was clear why Sesshoumaru had come. He regretted giving her to his brother. He was jealous of what he had given to his brother. His behavior had been designed to try to cow Inuyasha into returning her to him.

Although, he had intended to treat her like property, when he was inside of her she had felt his true feelings toward her. She could feel his lust and desire coursing through her.

She wanted more of it, but on her terms. The proud puppy must be brought to heel. She would show him who was master and who was servant. By the time she was done with him he would be the one on his knees begging for her.

As much as she liked Inuyasha, he was powerless compared to his brother. She did not intend to stay on the bottom rung of the power structure. She intended to ride Sesshoumaru's moko-moko sama all the way to the top.


	48. The Hand that Feeds You

Title: The Hand that Feeds You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Hands (Inuyasha Fan Fic #213)

Word Count: 250

Genre: Mothers and Sons

Characters: Sesshoumaru and SessMom

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru visits his Mother

"Finally decided to visit me after all these years. I know you. You are just here to upgrade your sword like your father figured."

He should have known this visit was a bad idea. Unfortunately, he had no choice if he were to train Tenseiga.

"You should be thankful that I am here. After all who else has done more for you than me."

He was dumbfounded. " What have you ever done for me?"

"I breast fed you."

" I had a wet nurse."

" I tucked you in at night."

"That was the nanny."

"I read to you."

"The nanny."

" I took you on outings"

" The nanny"

" I fixed you meals and your favorite snacks"

"That was the cook"

"I taught you how to read and write"

"My tutor"

" How to fight"

"My sensei"

"How to hunt"

"Father"

"How to dress"

"My dresser"

"How to behave"

"My personal aide"

She thought a while " I did give birth to you. Thirty six hours of labor and your poison knocked me out for a week. And you say I have never done anything for you."

He started to make a snide comment, but restrained himself. He needed her help now. When he was growing up, he wanted her desperately, but she was never there. Now that she wanted him back in her life, he sometimes wished that he was an orphan.


	49. Peak Performance

Title: Peak Performance

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Peak (Issekiwa #99)

Word Count: 250

Genre: Things you can do with a glop of dokkasou

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru is amused by Inuyasha's sudden burst of power

Sesshoumaru stared bemused as his shattered armor fell piece by piece onto the floor of the tomb. He had no real desire to kill Inuyasha. It had never been worth his time. The boy had never been able to hit him before.

He invariably attacked with the same angry wild childish attacks. They were all futile. Inuyasha's attacks had always been too slow and too weak to even touch him

Even now he had tried ignoring the boy, but the boy was persistent if nothing else. Inuyasha seemed determined to kill himself. Who was he to refuse the boy a last request?

Inuyasha was suddenly faster and stronger than he had ever been. Not a worthy opponent, but one who might give him a few moments of amusement before he died.

Sesshoumaru searched for the reason behind Inuyasha's new power. The boy had been screaming about using his mother's image and the girl's death. Was that a clue to his newfound speed and strength?

He stared at the pile of dokkasou where the girl had once stood. Inuyasha had been inspired by the girl's death. How droll. Inuyasha being a hanyou must share the same love of humans that Father did.

That love would be the death of him just as it had killed his father. He should thank the dead girl for inspiring Inuyasha to fight. If he had known that her death would cause the boy to give him a good fight he would have killed her sooner.


	50. The Christmas Invasion

Title: The Christmas Invasion

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Holidy (Inuyasha Themes #31)

Word Count: 300

Genre: Exterminate ( Inuyasha/Dr. Who Crossover)

Warning: none

Summary: Sessshoumaru meets a Dalek

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Dr. Who They belong to their owners and rightful users. I do not profit from this fanfiction

Ah-Un found it while snuffling for truffles in the snow. The metal clang startled the two-headed horse dragon and caused it to scurry to safety behind a rock.

Jaken approached cautiously. No need for heroics. Whatever it was it was buried in the snow. After several attempts to knock off the snow with his staff, Jaken decided to use the staff to melt the snow.

The fire burned off the brush and snow. What appeared was like nothing Jaken had ever seen. It was a metal object with round base and became smaller at the top. A barrel faced outward from the bowl shaped top. It was only slightly taller than the kappa.

Rin peeked out tentatively from her hiding place behind Ah-Un. She tiptoed up to the object and reached out her hand to touch it. Instantly, the object sprang to live with flashing lights and loud noises

Rin ran for cover behind Ah-Un. Whatever it was, it was scary. If only Lord Sesshoumaru were here, he would save her.

The object seemed to be assessing the situation. "Humans. Earth. Must Exterminate" Slowly, it began to float toward Rin's hiding place. It seemed single minded in its pursuit of Rin.

Just when it seemed hope was lost. Lord Sesshoumaru appeared in front of the creature. For a moment the object stopped as if assessing the new threat. After a moment it spoke.

"Identify yourself. You are standing between the Daleks and their prey. Move or you will be exterminated."

"Ridiculous"

With that :Lord Sesshoumaru reached out his hand and the object dissolved into a pile of dokkasou. He looked at his motley crew, turned and walked away.

"Come Rin."

Rin skipped merrily after the daiyoukai " Hurry up Master Jaken or you will be left behind"


	51. Remembering the Wind

Title: Remembering the Wind

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Up in the Air (Inuyasha Fanfic#219)

Word Count:803

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagura

Genre: Staring into Space

Warning: Character Death

Summary: Sesshoumaru remembers Kagura

He stared into the heavens. She had always been there with her sarcastic wit and bombastic temper. Following him from the time he forged Tokujin till her death at the hands of Naraku It was appropriate that Tokujin should break in defense of Kagura.

No longer would she wander by to tell him that his sword was ready or to yell at him when he would not join in her fight to be free from Naraku. Whistfully, he wondered if she would still be alive if he had joined her that day instead of challenging her to do it herself.

Neither his threats, his sarcasm nor his derision seemed to have any affect on her willingness to return to him. Despite stealing Rin and delivering her to Naraku, she still returned to him knowing that he might take her head for what she had done.

She seemed to have a genuine desire to see him. All others were afraid of him. Even Inuyasha avoided him. When Rin found her with a hole in her chest, she had come all that way because she wanted to see him one last time before she died.

At the end she had genuinely happy to see him. She had smiled as her body disintegrated from the miasma knowing that he had come specifically for her. He had seen the pain she had suffered in the false life which Naraku had foisted on her. At the end she had her wish and returned to her true form where she could be the free wind at last.

Totosai said that what Tenseiga recognized what he felt for her as compassion, but what did the sword know. He had enraged her and infuriated her by his refusal to help her. He had spurned her offers of help so many times that when he had accepted her offer she had genuinely surprised.

Was he sorry that she had died? He certainly came to her with the intention of saving her. It surprised and disappointed him that Tenseiga was not willing to save her life, but he accepted her smile and her parting words to mean whatever she had gone through and wherever she was going was worth it because he had come for her.

What he felt for Kagura was being the two of them. Moryomaru's claim that her death had been wasted. had angered him. It was not Moryomaru's place to determine the value of Kagura's life. She was priceless whether she achieved any goal that Moryomaru thought was valuable.

The sword viewed what he felt as compassion. He simply refused to allow another to determine the value of a life for him. Kagura would always hold a place in his heart even though they had never even touched.

She had touched him in a place where he had never been touched before. Made him feel things that he had never felt before. Naraku had given Kagura her heart back before she died. He felt that in dying she had given her heart to him.

For the first time he felt something for another being. Was willing to sacrifice himself for another being. Was unwilling to let another determine how he felt about another person. Was that compassion? He did not think so, but then he had no experience in such matters.

All he knew was that when he thought of Kagura he felt something warm in that heart that he discovered. At the same time he found that he felt an ache in that same heart knowing that he would never see her again in this life.

Never would she annoy him with her demands. Never would she irritate him with her gossip regarding Naraku. Never would she bore him with her offer of power. Never would she come to steal Rin or fly to him just to see him one more time.

Never .It had such finality. He did not believe in his own death. Her death shook him to the core. The idea that something important to him could die bothered him. He could not put her or her death out of his mind.

He stared into the sky. She was not entirely gone. Her scent was still on the wind. It surrounded him and filled up his senses, but it was insubstantial. She might have become the Wind, but she was no longer the Kagura that he had known and he missed her. He felt a tug at his hakama. Looking down he saw Rin holding up one of Kagura's feathers.

" Rin thought that Lord Sesshoumaru missed Kagura. Maybe if Lord Seshoumaru remembered Kagura he won't be so lonely."

Lord Sesshoumaru bent down and Rin put the feather behind his ear. They stood on the hillside for the remainder of the night remembering Kagura together.


	52. Gone Fishing

Title: Gone Fishing

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: Fishing (Inuysaha Fanfic #220)

Rating: PG-13

Genre Fish Stories

Word Count: 246

Characters Sesshoumaru

Warning Death Threats

Summary A divergence from Chapter 495

He had arrived in a blaze of glory. Halve of Totosai's house had disappeared into a single meidou. Surely that would impress the old man and force him to confirm the truth about his father's intention regarding the swords.

Instead of finding the old man and having the satisfaction of torturing him while extracting information from him, he found a sign which simply said " Gone Fishing Back Soon." Sesshoumaru was stunned. What would he do now?

He decided to sit down in front of the ruin while he pondered what to do next? While he was waiting, he might as well think of all the horrible ways that Totosai would suffer before Sesshoumaru mercifully let him die.

While he sat, many creatures approached the house looking for Totosai. Sesshoumaru would simply point to the sign. Those who persisted were attacked. They should know better than to bother him when he was considering gruesome punishments for the old man.

Finally Inuyasha showed up. When he asked what Sesshoumaru was doing there, he told Inuyasha that he was there to punish Totosai. When he mentioned that Totosai had gone fishing Inuyasha started laughing.

" You really are an idiot. Myouga told me that Totosai left to get away from you. I can' t believe that you are waiting for him to return."

Sesshoumaru grinned " Since Totosai is not here to be killed for what Father did, I will have to settle for killing you instead, Inuyasha."


	53. Fing Perfect

Title: F-ing Perfect

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt: Perfect (Dokuga Contest #100)

Genre: cliched plots about Sesshoumaru's beast

Word Count:100

Warning: language, sex, rape bestiality

Summary: A rude surprise for Kagome and Inuyasha when she returns to the Feudal Era

The moment he caught a whiff of her scent he tossed the girls at Shippou and headed for the well When he arrived what he saw was shocking. Sesshoumaru was standing by the well arms folded watching a huge white dog mount the miko from the future.

"What the fuck is that?"

" That is my beast."

"How do we get your beast back on its leash without hurting Kagome?"

"It will only return to me when it has achieved its goal"

" And that would be?"

"Impregnating the miko"

Inuyasha sighed. "Just fucking perfect."


	54. Amateur Hour

Title Amateur Hour

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt Amateur (Inuyasha Fan Fic #22

Genre The Best Laid Plans of Mice and Men

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru licks his wounds after the Battle in the Tomb

He stared at the empty sleeve where his arm should be. Somehow his plan had failed though he could not for the life of him figure out what went wrong. All he had wanted was to extract the information about Tessaiga from Inuyasha and kill him. Not too much to ask

It occurred to him that he had not failed. The plan had been Jaken's fault. He began to tick all the parts of the plan for which Jaken had been responsible.

1. They had wandered aimlessly around the country for years when Jaken's staff should have pointed to Inuyasha's eye while he hung on the tree.

2. Big incompetent oni to threaten the fake Izayoi He deserved to die

3. No woman who protected Inuyasha from him. He figured out where the tomb was hidden. No thanks to her. She deserved her death.

4. Jaken let the girl get the sword when he could simply have incinerated her. He deserved to die.

.

The fact remained that the whole fiasco had been Jaken's idea. Jaken had employed amateurs who bungled their parts. He had warned Jaken the plan was unworthy of him. Yet he allowed Jaken to proceed and look what happened. He lost his arm and Tessaiga.

He had only himself to blame for employing amateurs. Knocking Jaken unconscious helped, but he would never leave these to matters in the hands of incompetent fools again. Next time he would take matters into his own hands so to speak.


	55. In the Nick of Time

Title: In the Nick of Time

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Ripe (Issekiwa #1

Word Count 250

Genre Mighty Mouse

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru shows everyone how it is done

He stared at his reflection in the stream. Not a hair out of place. Armor polished. Clothing pristine. One did have to keep up appearances when dealing with the riffraff. Above the sounds of battles the shrill squeaking of Jaken and the melodic voice of Rin could be heard imploring his aid.

He sighed. The one time he had entrusted Rin's safety to his brother, he had failed him. It really was hard to find good help. Now he would be forced to make an appearance to save the day for Inuyasha and his worthless friends. He really did hate going around saving people.

Just when things seemed bleakest he appeared. With one blast of his sword the foes which had pushed the Inutachi to the brink were vanquished. There was a moment of stunned silence as Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and checked his sleeve to see if any dirt had stained his clothing

" About time you got here." groused Inuyasha.

All Sesshoumaru could do was to smirk at his brother as he was surrounded by a grateful Rin and tearful Jaken thanking him profusely for saving them. His brother might not like being saved by him, but he had and now he owned him.

It was all about appearances. He had to time his entrance so that he appeared at the last possible minute and expended the least amount of effort with devastating results while looking marvelous. Only then would people properly appreciate how truly magnificent he was


	56. Pastorale

Title Pastorale

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Brainstorm (unsung heroes #3)

Genre Village Idiots

Word count 298

Charactes POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Rin is bored

Bored, bored, bored. She was bored out of her mind. Lord Sesshoumaru had left them again. Jaken was reclined against a sleeping Ah-Un. Nothing to do . She had gathered the flowers. Ah-Un had eaten all the grass. She had eaten all the melons

She just hated being left behind Sesshuomaru usually took Jaken with him when things were too dangerous for her. Just once she wanted to go when Jaken went with Lord Sesshoumaru. Surely, that was where the fun was instead of sitting in meadow killing time.

Lord Sesshoumaru did not talk about their exploits, but Jaken was not so shy. He told her of the days when he ruled one of the kingdoms of the imps. It had been while he was leading his armies to victory that he had first met Lord Sesshomaru.

Without a moments hesitation Jaken had lead aside his kingdom to follow his Lord. Lord Sesshoumaru had entrusted him with the staff of two heads. Since then Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru had been inseparable.

If only she could be like Jaken then Lord Sesshoumaru would let her go on the dangerous missions. All she needed was the staff of two heads. Slowly, she crept toward the sleeping imp and pried the staff out of his hands.

In triumph she waved the staff To her surprise flames shot out from the man's heard. Rin dropped the staff, but the damage had already. been done. Jaken found himself engulfed in flame . He ran for the nearest pond to douse the flames.

By the time Lord Sesshoumaru returned Jaken had managed to rid himself of the soot covering him from head to toe. Lord Sesshoumaru stared at trio who were behaving as if nothing was amiss and shook his head.. He was surrounded by idiots.


	57. Let My People Go

Title Let My People Go

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Cotton (Dokuga Second Anniversary Challenge)

Word count 1708

Genre General

Warning none

Summary Kagome frees Jaken's people

She still had to pinch herself. It was hard to believe that she really was a princess living in a castle married to her Prince Charming. The wedding had been everything she ever dreamed of. Her prince had made her wedding night especially memorable. She was ready for her happily ever after.

She walked out to her balcony to survey her kingdom. It was time to acquaint herself with her subjects. To her surprise all the fields she surveyed were blanketed in white. It was midsummer's day. Far too early for snow. The people moving through the snow looked like ants. Her curiosity was piqued. Summoning Jaken she pointed out the white carpet covering the plain as far as she could see.

"Jaken, can you tell me what that is? "

"Pardon, My Lady"

It was still shocking to hear Jaken call her My Lady, but she had gone through the crash course in being royal that Sesshoumaru's mother had offered her before their wedding. She had learned how to walk, how to dress, how to talk. They had even decided upon a title for her. The Honorable Mother would continue to be known as the Lady of the West to avoid confusion. (Though she had jokingly offered Queen of the Heavens, which Sesshoumaru did not find funny,) Kagome was to be known as the Lady of the Western Shiro.

For her part she simply referred to the Lady as the Honored Mother mirroring the honorific that Jaken had attached to her. She continued to call her husband, Sesshoumaru despite Jaken's attempt to force her to call him Lord Sesshoumaru. Whatever else he was he was not her finally began calling her Kagome in private since miko seemed rather stilted for use between lovers who had shared intimacies.

"That field of white over there. What is it?"

Jaken looked more closely "That would be the cotton field, My Lady."

Kagome looked blank. Cotton fields. Since when had anyone in Japan started raising cotton on a plantation scale. What was going on? Her study of Japanese History had shown only individual

patches of cotton grown by peasants for their own private use. Yet there it plain as day.

"Since when do we have cotton fields in Japan?"

Jaken hesitated. Should he tell her of the tome that he had discovered in the yellow bag after she had disappeared? He had not revealed the book to anyone not even Sesshoumaru. It was amazing that his Lord had followed his suggestions. Of course if they had failed there would have been hell to pay. Amazingly, everything had worked out just like the book had said it would. Lord Sesshoumaru had even been impressed by the device which he had recreated to separate the cotton from its seeds.

" Since my people arrived at the Westen Shiro."

"You have people?"

"I was once a great leader. My armies swept all before me."

"What happened?"

"I met Lord Sesshoumaru and have followed him to this day."

"What happened to your people?"

"I did not give any thought to them until recently: For me all my thoughts were of my Lord. Then one day they arrived on my doorstep tired and hungry. Lord Sesshoumaru left their fate to my discretion: It was such a quandary. They represented my old life. My old responsibility. Yet I could not burden Lord Sesshoumaru with their needs. Having been through the wars they had nothing left. When I left my old kingdom crumbled. They wandered homeless without purpose. looking for me to set things right again."

"That still does not explain the cotton."

"I remembered a book that I found in an old yellow sack back at the village where the hanyou lives. It provided a solution to all our problems."

Kagome looked startled. Just when she thought that life was wonderful it rose up to smack her in the face. The tumblers began to whirl in his mind. What did one do employ an army when there was no more war. She had been studying American History before she left home. The chapters on slavery and the American civil war had affected her deeply. Japan was lucky that slavery had never developed here. It was a cruel and peculiar institution. which ruined so many lives. The American Civil War had ended it with more dead than in all the other American wars combined.

There was an important event that had set it all in motion, but what that was she could not remember at the moment. Suddenly she felt a righteous indignation. How dare he bring such an odious practice as slavery to Japan.

"How could you enslave your own people? They came to you to save them. Instead you enslaved

them. I should just purify you where you stand."

Jaken was now quaking. " You have it all wrong. They are not slaves. Once they were soldiers. They had been forced to fight all of their lives. I offered them a place to live, a place to work where they did not have to fight for a living. I am still their leader. They followed me here and have seen to their needs."

Kagome was confused. What Jaken had done was wrong. She had read how slavery had been justified. The masters would provide for the slaves and offer them a better life than they left. But

they were all lies. Surely, her instincts could not be wrong. She would go to Sesshoumaru. Surely, he would see that slavery was wrong. She had faith in her husband.

"We will see about this. Take me to Sesshoumaru."

She stomped up to the daiyoukai's office. He looked up at her and smiled until he saw the look in her eyes. He remembered that look. She had almost purified him with her arrow because she thought it was improper for him to use a shard of the sacred jewel to steal Tessaiga. He never thought that as his wife she would ever look that way at him again.

"Jaken tells me that you have enslaved his people to pick cotton for you. That is just wrong. You must free them immediately. Give them the land they are on. You are rich and powerful. Until five years ago, you did not raise cotton or keep slaves. Let these people go."

Sesshoumaru looked bewildered "Jaken, what is this about slaves? When did we start enslaving your people and why are they picking cotton?"

Jaken sputtered "My people are happy for the first time in their lives. I did not think to bring such a trivial matter as my people to your attention. I know that you have more important things to worry about so I took care of it."

Sesshoumaru scowled. He could see that Kagome would have none of this. Jaken's army would have to go. It was the only way that they could keep the peace. If there was a choice to make, Kagome's happiness was of paramount importance.

"Fine, free them " he dismissed them with a wave. Kagome forgot everything else and gave him a big kiss with the promise of more of the same when they went to bed. Sesshoumaru was sure that he had made the right choice.

Kagome and Jaken rode Ah-Un out to where Jaken's army had been assembled. A hush came over the crowd as Jaken rose to speak perched atop Ah-Un

" My people I have brought you a great benefactor. This is Lady Kagome the Mate of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady of the Western Shiro. She has heard your pleas and wishes to right all of the wrongs done to you."

Kagome stood up and looked over the crowd of imps. Looking at the hope in their faces, she gulped. Did they think she was one of the kami? She decided to keep to her script.

"People of Jaken. You should not be slaves to any man or youkai. You are a free proud people.

Henceforth none of you shall be required to toil for Lord Sesshoumaru. You are free to go anywhere and do anything you want."

It began as a low murmur and then became a thunderous acclamation proclaiming their beloved Lady Kagome who had released them from bondage and freed them from the slavery. . Kagome was so overcome that she wept. They cheered as flew out of sight on Ah-Un. Later that Sesshoumaru reaped the benefit of her good mood.

" I am glad that you are feeling better."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru for what you did. It is wonderful to know that you actually did some good."

Jaken was informed that his people wished to speak to him.

" The guards are telling us that we are to leave."

"Yes, Lady Kagome freed you. You are free to go."

"But we do not want to go. We like it here. Our homes are here. We are fed and clothed. Why should we leave?"

Jaken was perplexed, but not surprised. He knew that he had done his people a favor allowing them to pick cotton for Lord Sesshoumaru. It was so much better than previous living conditions.

Anyone who has ever lived in a bog can tell you that. The question was what he should do. The imps did not want to go, but Lady Kagome would be angry if she returned and found them there still picking cotton.

Suddenly he had a brain storm. A memory from her textbook. Something that the plantation owners had done after the Civil War to ensure that their labor force did not depart. Sharecropping

"Lady Kagome in her kindness has informed me that she has granted your homes and fields in

perpetuity. so long as you deliver to her shrine a third of whatever crop you should decide to produce."

The consensus among the imps was that the Lady Kagome was indeed a good and wise patron. Candles would be lit to St. Kagome in each family shrine next to the one for Master Jaken. Both good and wise saviors of the imps.


	58. The Root of All Evil

Title The Root of All Evil

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Root ( Inuyasha Themes#41)

Word Count 300

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning Sex, language

Summary Inuyasha sets up Sesshoumaru with Kagome

Inuyasha was admiring himself in the mirror when Kagome stopped by. Kagome did a double take. Crushed velour shirt and bell bottom pants. A wide brimmed fedora with a feather. A solid gold yen symbol with diamond studs. Authentic right down to the shoes and the cane with silver handle..

"You look like a pimp."

" Then the look works. What can I do for you Kagome?"

"I would do anything for a date with your brother, Sesshoumaru"

"Anything can be had for a price even Sesshoumaru."

" I would pay if you deliver."

"Be at this address at this time and it's a date"

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were settled in for their Friday night beaver watch. They had a standing bet that the first one to have sex with a girl of the others choosing won the pot. The game was called CARPE BEAVER.

Inuyasha appeared too engrossed in the activity tonight. Usually he picked the first girl who walked by. Sesshoumaru invariably struck out and Inuyasha would win the bet. Playing Sesshoumaru was like shooting fish in a barrel

When Kagome jogged by in short shorts and tank top, Inuyasha immediately pointed her out. Selling Sesshoumaru on her was easy. Kagome winked at him as they walked away. Inuyasha smiled at her. Somehow he knew that Sesshoumaru was going to get lucky tonight.

Later Inuyasha found them on the couch in each others arms. Kagome had a Y1000 note in her hand and Sesshoumaru. had his empty hand in the air. Inuyasha took the note from Kagome's hand and put in Sesshoumaru's. Love was always available for the right price.

He was absolutely sure of one thing. Kagome would never let Sesshoumaru play CARPE BEAVER with anyone, but her and Sesshoumaru would not miss it.


	59. Sesshoumaru on Crack

Title Sesshoumaru on Crack

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Crack (Issekiwa #

Word Count 249

Warning Drug use

Summary This is your brain on drugs

" Blue" thought Sesshoumaru as he stared into the sky. It fascinated him that the sky could be so blue. The smoke curled up from his pipe and trailed into the sky. Sesshoumaru watched it with interest until the wind wafted the smoke into the clouds.

" Why is Lord Sesshoumaru staring into the sky,.Master Jaken?"

Jaken did not turn to look at Lord Sesshoumaru. He had seen that look in Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes so many times before. Every single time he had disturbed Lord Sesshoumaru when he was like this it had always ended badly. Better to take the high road .He turned to Rin and retorted haughtily.

" He is thinking deep thoughts about important things"

" What kind of important things?"

":How should I know?"

"Can I ask him?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru should not be disturbed when he is deep in thought."

Sesshoumaru stared at the clouds into which the smoke had disappeared. There was a big dog carrying a cow in its mouth He was being chased by smaller dog with floppy ears who sent chills down his spine. There was a dragon eating grass. A small toad with a silly hat and a little girl. Where was the little girl?

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin wants to stare at the sky with you."

Sesshoumaru blinked. She was still there. Everything else was gone. She must be real. Rin. She must be Rin. He put away his pipe and walked away.

"Come Rin."


	60. Death by Dokkasou

Title Death by Dokkasou

Author landofthekwt

Rating R(violence)

Prompt Congeal (Dokuga #118)

Word Count 200

Warning Death by Dokkasou

Summary Sesshoumaru contemplates his handiwork

The dokkasou continued to drip off his claws and hiss as it hit the floor of the tomb. Nothing remained of the human, but a mound of green gelatin. Inuyasha's furtive attempt to save her had proved futile.

He was somewhat disappointed that she was gone. Nothing special about her at all. Just another human who dissolved into drek with one sweep of his claws leaving nothing behind. .

When she drew the sword, he had hoped for more. A worthy adversary A companion. Alas, she had proved all too human. Their lives a brief candle when extinguished left an untidy mess which took years to clean up.

She was gone and Tessaiga with her. He did not deem a sword which he could not use to be worthy of his time. Instead, he would leave the sword inside the quivering mass as a monument to his father's stupidity in entrusting the sword to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. At last something to smile about. Since the boy cared so much about his human girl, this Sesshoumaru would mercifully grant his wish to join her in death Dissolved by the wonderful poison which flowed through his veins. A fitting end for a half-breed.


	61. Training Day

Title Training Day

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Stay (Unsung Heroes)

POV Rin

Word Count 300

Warning Dead geckos

Summary Rin teaches Ah-Un to fetch?

Just another long boring day with nothing to do. Like all the others she spent waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru. Might as well hunt some geckos to cook for supper.

Rin walked into the field with her skewer and a sack. The geckos were abundant today. Soon she had enough to feed Ah-Un, Jaken and herself for days.

Ah-Un sniffed the air and galumphed toward Rin. It nosed the bag, trying to teach the geckos just beyond its reach. It aimed for an easier target. The gecko on Rin's stick.

Rin tried to shoo Ah-Un away, but it was persistant. Finally in frustration she threw the skewer further into the field. Ah-Un raced after it. To her surprise when Ah-Un finished off the gecko, it returned the stick to her expectantly. and dropped it at her feet

Suddenly, a light went off in Rin's head. She put a gecko onto the skewer and threw it out into the field. Sure enough the beast retrieved the stick to her.

Soon Rin had Ah-Un retrieving the skewer even without a gecko. The beast sat when she said "Sit" so long as she held that magic stick in the air.

The two spent the afternoon with the stick. Ah-Un obediently fetching when she said " Fetch". Sitting when she said " Sit" Staying when she said " Stay" By the time Lord Sesshoumaru returned he found Rin rubbing Ah-Un's belly while she crooned" Who is the good dog?" to it all the while feeding it geckos.

Rin looked up brightly at Lord Sesshoumaru " Ah-Un is such a good dog! Rin has taught Ah-Un tricks"As Lord Sesshoumaru scowled skeptically at the beast he could have sworn that Ah had stuck its tongue out at him while Un crunched contentedly on the last gecko.


	62. Doing Lunch

Title Doing Lunch

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Lunch (Dokuga drabble #122)

CU

Word Count 200

Genre Hentai

Warning Implied Sexual acts

Summary Sesshoumaru gets burned servicing Kagome

Inuyasha was puzzled. Kagome was certainly acting oddly. She just sat at the kotatsu making the oddest faces. He had tried asking her several times where Sesshoumaru was, but she did not even seem to take any notice of the fact that he was talking.

Sighing he would just have to tell Rin that neither he nor Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru. Whoever told Rin that Sesshoumaru had stopped by their house to see Kagome must have been mistaken. As if Sesshoumaru would stop by to see Kagome. He had never even called her by name.

Inuyasha took one last look at Kagome. She really seemed to be enjoying the new kotatsu he had build for her following her instructions. He had dug the fire pit and crafted the table himself. . The smell of burning fur filled the room causing him to gag. He covered his nose and left

"He is gone. You can come out now, Sesshoumaru." Whispered Kagome. A toasted daiyoukai crawled out from under the kotatsu. Mokomoko-sama was a total loss. The price of servicing the miko was high indeed. Kagome would pay for the pain he endured from what she teasingly called "doing lunch."


	63. A Study in Scarlet

Title A Study in Scarlet

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt w-prompt 1 LOL

Word Count 475

Characters Sesshoumaru/Jaken

Warning Character deaths

Summary Sesshoumaru and Jaken as Holmes and Watson

A/N My apologies to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle whose quotes are sprinkled throughout this story

Sesshoumaru puffed on his pipe. The seven percent solution was not working today. Normally, by this time it would have kicked it and his brain would have been reeling as it followed each clue to the only possible answer. As it was he did not have a clue about this mystery.

He preferred the pipe to the needle even though the needle allowed the drug to enter his system faster. It helped him think and made him look more thoughtful and erudite. Perhaps he would have increased the dosage if the seven percent solution had become ineffective.

He turned to his faithful retainer " Review the facts. What do we know about Inuyasha's murder?"

Jaken stared at him incredulously. Just how far gone was Lord Sesshoumaru? A doctor could only do so much

"We know that Inuyasha was killed by a miko's arrow earlier today."

"How do we know that?"

" Because there is a miko's arrow piercing his heart and pinning him to the tree"

"Continue"

"There is a dead miko who was killed by claw marks which fit the pattern of Inuyasha's claws is lying not two feet from the tree where Inuyasha is pinned. The word 'Fukushuu' is written on the ground in the miko's blood."

"Fukushuu. What does that mean?"

"Revenge. My lord."

"And what do these clues suggest to you, Jaken?"

" That the miko was fatally wounded by Inuyasha and she killed him before she died?"

"And her motive?"

"Revenge?"

"Jaken. Have you learned nothing from me? When impossible is eliminated, whatever remains however improbable is the truth."

"And what is that truth, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"The miko was too near death to fire the arrow that killed Inuyasha. Inuyasha must have been killed by another miko."

"And the claw marks on the miko's body?"

"The trail of blood suggests that miko was killed somewhere else. Inuyasha's scent trail shows that he did not encounter the miko until they arrived here. The miko must have been killed by another demon with claws identical to Inuyasha's elsewhere and dragged here."

" What about the word 'Fukushuu'?"

"The rumor has it that Inuyasha was having a tryst with this miko. Obviously, some unknown miko and demon killed the lovers out of revenge for their betrayal. Until we find them, we will not have all the evidence. It is dangerous to theorize without all of the evidence."

"How do you do it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Elementary, my dear Jaken, but a conjurer receives no credit once he has revealed his trick."

"What now,Lord Sesshoumaur?"

"The game is afoot. Jaken. I will not rest until that unknown miko is brought to justice for killing my brother. Only I am allowed to kill my brother."


	64. Movie Night

Title Movie Night

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt 1-I

Word Count 602

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome Inuyasha/Rin

Warning : Character Deaths Rin and Kagome

Summary Inuyasha invites Kouga and Shippou for movie night after Kagome returns to the past

A/N This is a continuation of my story "Pictures of You"

" Here she comes."

"Be quiet. We are just coming to the good part."

The three men stared hard at the screen of the home theater system. Green, gold and blue eyes glittered as a fifteen-year-old girl in a green and white sailor fuku walked warily toward her waiting friends knowing that they would interrogate her about her love life.

"What kind of boy are you seeing?"

"He is rude and crude and gets so jealous. He even tried to kill someone who said he loved me."

Kouga laughed " As if he could."

"Shh. I can't hear them."

"Middle school girls are hot"

"You two have mates. Besides those girls are all in college now."

Two of the girls advocated dumping the boyfriend for his violence. Another loved his passion claiming that his jealousy showed he cared. Inuyasha squirmed when Kagome mentioned his feelings for Kikyou. Some pains never died.

The girls quickly got to the heart of the matter. Kagome's defense of Inuyasha in the face of his own shortcomings must mean that he loved her. The scene faded out with her staring at the table pondering whether she loved him.

"Great stuff."

"We have lots more."

"How did you get it so clear?"

"Myouga was able to put in cameras and bugs."

The last statement brought a laugh from Shippou. Inuyasha stared at the pair. After all they gone through together it was nice to know that they were here for him.

" Thanks for coming. You're being here means a lot to me."

" This isn't just about you. I told her I loved her before anyone else."

"I slept with her."

"She was my wife."

"She was my mate."

They looked up in surprise at the man with long silver hair and tattooed face.

" After this morning, I was not sure you would come.,Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha wondered anxiously.

" I lived for over four hundred years without her. Seeing her alive again for the last nineteen years was wonderful. I knew that this day would come, but I just did not want to admit it. It hurt when she died. Now it feels like she died all over again."

"Would you have given up the time you had with her just to keep her with you or any of your family?"

"No, but part of me wants to have it all."

"I hated watching her jump down the well knowing what would happen, but if I did I would never have had the life I had with Rin or the family I still have. So are you all right now?" Inuyasha asked

Sesshoumaru nodded.

" So are you willing to go see her mom tomorrow to tell her what happened.?"

Sesshoumaru stiffened.

" I will be there to introduce you. She already knows me and trusted me with her daughter..Just remember that you both shared somebody special and let her know how you felt about Kagome.."

Just then Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were pelted with popcorn by Kouga and Shippou

"Don't get maudlin. This is not a wake. Kagome did not die today. At least the two of you got to be with her for a time. Appreciate that time. Remember the Kagome we all knew and loved. We have pizza and beer and five years of Kagome at WacDonald's to watch. It's party time."cried Shippou.

Sesshoumaru glared at Shippou. His brother and his friends were idiots. Watching these movies together was a terrible idea.. Still, it was better than sitting at home obsessing over his pictures of Kagome. Watching and hearing Kagome would make him forget for one night that he would never see her again in this life.


	65. You Have to Kiss a Few Toads

Title You Have to Kiss A Few Toads

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Elder (Unsung Heroes)

Rating K

Word Count 300

POV Rin

Warning none

Summary Jaken reveals his true form

Rin was intrigued by Jaken's unwitting revelation. She had seen Lord Sesshoumaru's true form. Even ridden on the huge dog. If Ah-Un was her pony, Lord Sesshouumaru was her puppy. The idea that Jaken had a true form made her squeal with joy.

She harassed him day and night. Guessing what his true form was became a wondrous game for her. Jaken began hiding from her, but she always found him out.

At last he resolved to put an end to the matter once and for all. He would confront Rin and tell her the truth. Just when he had found the courage to reveal his true form she squeezed him demanding to know his secret.

" My true form is a toad" he squeaked hoping that she would be mollified. Instead, she wanted to see Jaken in his true form. Her imagination ran wild. She imagined herself riding the giant toad wherever they went.

"Show me. Show me:" she demanded until Jaken at last acquiesced to her plea. There was a swirl of youki, smoke and then a poof. Rin looked up in surprise. Jaken was nowhere to be found. Searching the ground where Jaken had been she espied a small toad.

"Jaken" she cried as she joyfully seized the small amphibian.

"Rin, Return Jaken now"

Rin looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering over her. She dug in her heels. "Jaken is Rin's toadie"

"Now Rin".

Rin looked at Jaken and then at Sesshoumaru and sighed. "How?"

"How does one change a toad into a prince,Rin?

An evil grin spread across Rin's face as she kissed the toad. "Jaken will be Rin's prince."

Indeed Jaken did return with a buss on the lips, but he did not live happily ever after.


	66. Puppy Love

Title Puppy Love

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt The valuable pet ..defects

Genre Friendship

Word Count 297

Characters Sesstachi

Warning None

Summary Sesshoumaru is jealous Ah-Un's attachment to Rin

They were everywhere and inseparable Rin riding Ah-Un. Ah-Un galumphing after Rin as she ran through the fields of flower. Ah-Un soaring through the clouds with Rin on its back. Rin curling up against Ah-Un while she -Un eating juicy grass while Rin patiently watched.

When Sesshoumaru saw Rin teaching Ah-Un tricks he thought that the attraction was merely the geckos which Rin offered Ah-Un whenever it performed the trick successfully The attraction was much deeper and more disturbing to Sesshoumaru

Ah-Un had been Sesshoumaru's first pet. His father had entrusted the egg to him personally telling him that Ah-Un would always be his to care for and love. They had been together for hundreds and hundreds of years. Ah-Un faithfully serving its master.

Things had changed Ah-Un allowed Rin to braid flowers in its hair. It rolled on its back so that Rin could scratch its stomach. When Rin sang her songs it would wail mournfully as if it understood what Rin was trying to say.

.When they traveled Ah-Un would wait expectantly as Sesshoumaru lifted Rin onto the saddle on Ah-Un's back crafted specially for Rin. Sesshoumaru had originally left Ah-Un with Rin for protection when he went away.

Now it appeared that beast preferred Rin. A twinge of jealousy swept through the demon lord. Ah-Un was his per not Rin's How dare she take what father had given him.

"The valuable pet ... defects" muttered Jaken.

Jaken found himself looking up at Ah-Un and Rin hovering over him. He had a large bump on his head and no idea how this had occurred. Rin began to treat his ailments, but Ah-Un tried to nose her away. She reached up and hugged Ah-Un

"Don't worry Ah-Un. Rin still loves you."


	67. Augenblick

Title Augenblick

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Blink

Genre Hentai

Word Count 100

Warning Sex

Summary Kagome and Sesshoumaru are screwed

She came. Everything went pink behind her eyes. She blinked. In that instant she lost control of her miko powers. Purifying energy flowed out of her to neutralize the dark energy of the daiyoukai inside of her.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. One minute he was mating Kagome. In the blink of an eye, his penis was no longer inside of Kagome. It simply vanished.

They looked at each other in disbelief. How could this have happened? Kagome suddenly remembered something Ji-chan told her when she was just a little girl.

" If a miko .and youkai have sex ,they are screwed."


	68. Playing Possum

Title Playing Possum

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Genre birthday giftfic for Possessed

Warning Sex games

Summary Birthday fic for Possessed

Of all the things she had done for Sesshoumaru this was the worst. The costume was made for another and did not even come close to matching the body of a Japanese middle schooler.

Sesshoumaru walked around her, inspecting her. It was not working. Since Possessed came into his life. nothing about Kagome turned him on her in the possum costume had been a last resort.

Kagome was livid. " Well, aren't you going to do anything? I tied up your gang in the armoire. I dressed in this silly costume. I am waiting. Is it me? Is it her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. As much as he would like to fuck the little miko, it just wasn't going to happen. His mighty sword was more like a limp noodle today. Luckily, Inuyasha was not here or he would have a field day. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm here"

Kagome scowled " You invited her? You have to decide right now if it is her or me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled She had made it easy for him " Get out"

"What? You can't mean that. If I go through that door, we are through."

"Leave the possum costume. Possessed likes to dress up."

Kagome screamed and ran out of the room A minute later the possum costume came flying out in pieces followed by an angry miko

" I should purify your ass for this."

She opened the door only to find herself face to face with Possessed with a flamingo under each arm. Shoving Possessed aside she stormed out of the castle breathing fire.

Possessed beamed cheerily as she handed the birds to the daiyoukai. " My husband left flamingos on our lawn this morning for my birthday. He had some left over so that I bring them over. I did tell him that you can never have too many flamingos."

Sesshoumaru took the proffered birds " If I had known it was your birthday, I would have baked a cake."

"Don't worry., Lots of people gave me cakes today. I came over to play. Where is everybody and what do you want to play?"

Muffled voices echoed from the armoire " Farmville, Farmville Farmville"

Possessed looked at Sesshoumaru who sighed " Farmmville, it is, but only if you keep I get to be the dog and you keep those horses away from me."


	69. The Way of the Cross

Title The Way of the Cross

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Cross (Issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning Cruxificition

Summary Sesshoumaru shows Kagome the 26 Martyrs February 5,1597

Kagome stared at the twenty-six crosses which now stood on Mt. Mutobonzan overlooking Nagasaki. They were clearly visible from the Western Shiro. She shivered in the February cold and tried to turn away, but he would not let her.

"Why Sesshoumaru, Why? Why did you insist that I see this? I already knew that this would happen. I studied it in my history class. Why?"

"Because you are with me now. You must see humans through youkai eyes"

"What am I supposed to see? That Hideyoshi killed a bunch of missionaries and converts. What does it prove?"

"Hideyoshi is not killing these people because he hates Christians anymore than Nobunaga killed the Ikko-Ikki and the monks on Mt. Hieii because he hated Buddhists. They were a threat to their rule. That is the way the powerful think. That is what I believed until I met you."

"Me. What did I do?"

"You loved my brother, a hanyou when no one else did. You loved me even though I was youkai. Because of you I turned away from the path of supreme conquest and found peace and happiness with you"

"If that is true, why bring me here to see this?"

" You need to be reminded what humans are truly capable of. I protect you from them within the Western Shiro, but you must never forget what goes on outside these walls."

"I have seen enough, Sesshoumaru. Take me home."


	70. My Beast Did It

Title My Beast Did It

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Urge (Dokuga Contest)

Word Count 200

Genre Hentai

Warning Sex

Summary Code Name Miko

The beast pounced on the helpless virgin lying on the bed " MINE" It howled as it thrust its penis into the object of its desire. Soon, very soon, she would be his forever.

Too late he realized that the virgin scent had been a ruse .to draw him in The purified walls of her vagina locked tight on his penis paralyzing his entre body.

Sesshoumaru looked around helplessly as the officers cuffed him and hauled him out to the waiting paddy wagon. They informed him that he was being arrested for statutory rape. Panicked he cried. " She said she was 20."

When the officers scoffed at him, he tried one last desperate gambit. " It wasn't me, It was my beast. " Officer Hojo rolled his eyes " I don't know how many times we've heard that, Sango. Tell it the judge. You'll get no sympathy from us."

The door opened to reveal Kouga, Inuyasha, Shippou and Jaken all looking rather subdued. As Sesshoumaru was pushed through the door. Hojo turned to Kagome

"Thank you for all your really cleaned up tonight"

"Just doing my job to protect virgins from being ravished by youkai beasts"


	71. A Litter Problem

Title A Litter Problem

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt April Fool's Day Challenge

Word Count 432

Warning None

Summary What will the ultrasound reveal?

The big day had finally come. The unveiling of the new prince or princess. Kagome had been uncertain at first. Would he disappointed if it was a girl? She had been under so much pressure to produce an heir. Just let Sesshoumaru be happy

The mothers walking into the room surprised her. They had not been invited. Kagome was glad to see her mother. Hopefully she would be at the side when she gave birth. Taisho men still refused to enter the birthing room

Her mother-in-law always made her edgy. Although she never said anything, she felt like she was under a microscope, trying to prove that she was good enough for her precious Sesshoumaru. Just let the bitch say something. She would give her a piece of her mind.

Kagome's doctor entered the room . The lights were dimmed and the image slowly began to form on the screen. The doctor began to talk about the image on the screen.

"It appears to be a healthy litter. Normally formed heads, paws, fangs and claws. If you look closely, you can see moko-moko-sama beginning to grow on them. Notice the peach fuzz. The brood is about equally divided by sex. Three males and three females."

Kagome screamed. Mrs. Higurashi glared at the doctor. "What is the meaning of this?"

The doctor was nonplused. He assumed that everyone would be happy with the pictures. " I assumed that you would be happy to know the sexes of this healthy litter of puppies"

Kagome yelled " I am not a dog. I do not have puppies. Where is my baby?"

The doctor was now confused. " But you are a Taisho."

"By marriage. I am human."

"Oh"

A droll laugh came from the back of the room " Those would be our litter, Doctor.. I wonder how they could have found their way onto the screen. I suppose we are both Taishos"

The Doctor gaped at the screen dumbfounded. Kagome glared at her, but Sesshoumaru put his arm around her and spoke " Enough of your jokes, Mother."

"Tsh, Sesshoumaru. You and your bride are made for each other. No sense of humor at all. By the way Kagome, April Fool. We will have so much fun being pregnant together."

Kagome had never wanted to purify anyone as much she did right now. The first priority however was to find a human gynecologist instead of a youkai doctors who spent too time boinking her mother-in-law and never realized she was human.


	72. Ozymandias

Title Ozymandias

Author landofthekwt

Rating K+

Prompt W-4 Standards set most high, are never reached

Word Count 590

Characters Sesshoumaru and Rin

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru reflects on how low he has fallen when he first meets Rin

He laid back against the tree and reflected on his sad state of affairs. Beaten by Inuysaha for the third time. This time he owed his survival to Inuyasha's unwillingness to kill him and Tenseiga shielding him from the full effects of the Windscar.

He did not need Inuyasha having any feelings for him brotherly or otherwise. Next time they met he would take advantage of those feelings. He had no such hesitation about killing Inuyasha.

As for Tenseiga, he did not need or want its help. The sword that did not cut had no value to him There was no one that he wanted to revive. People survived because they were strong. He did not need or want anyone's help to survive.

He had been too cocky in approaching Inuyasha. Inuyasha had never been able to hurt him so he had faced him openly even though Inuyasha was armed with Tessaiga. As result he had lost his arm the first time, nearly lost his life using a borrowed arm and spared only because Inuyasha and Tensaiga wanted him spared.

The extent of his injuries made him realize how vulnerable he was. Not the killing perfection that his name implied. His father would laugh if he could see him now. Tell him that is what came from being too big for his britches. No doubt he would say that he got what he deserved for trying to kill Inuyasha and steal Tessagin.

His mother if she ever came down from the clouds would tell him that he needed to stop thinking that he was a god. Until he lowered his standards he was doomed to disappointment. Standards set most high, are never reachable

But he wanted to be the best. The most powerful. Ever since he had been old enough to carry a sword he had wanted to be them. The Dog General to whom everyone bowed because of his power.. The Lord of the West carrying off cattle and young maidens. Even his Mother was the Queen of the Heavens. ruling everything she surveyed form her Castle in the Air. He had always been envious of her perfection in beauty, elegance and style and strove to be like her.

And what was he now? A one-armed man. A three-legged dog. Someone even Inuyasha pitied. He did not want or need their pity. Setting off on the Path of Supreme Conquest, he assumed that Tessaiga would bring him the power that was rightfully his Next time he would have a sword too to even the odds. It was time to stop being stupid and pretending that Inuyasha could not hurt him..

He watched as a young urchin crept slowly out of the underbrush, She had been watching him since Tensaiga deposited him against this tree. He found a water container by him when he awoke the first time which had her scent on it.

She walked timidly toward him. A plate of fish and vegetables. Human food. He had fallen so low that a ragamuffin who was barely able to feed herself had taken pity on him. He did not need or her pity or her food. She was a human girl beneath him in every respect...

He had even told her so. Yet she kept coming back with food and water for him. He had almost grown to expect that she would be there. If she ever stopped coming somehow, he knew that he would be disappointed. Shaking his head, he realized just how low he had fallen. From Killing Perfection on the Path of Supreme Conquest he had fallen to being a helpless person to whom a human waif played nursemaid


	73. Freedom

Title Freedom

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Murky (dokuga contest)

Word Count 100

Warning none

Summary Inuyasha comes to see Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and himself in a new light

He thought he was lost when Kagome removed his kotodama and left him for Sesshoumaru For five years he had assumed that he and Kagome were born for each other. .

He was not sure why he had come to the Western Shiro for the naming day. It certainly was not for Kagome, Sesshoumar or his new nephew.

Seeing Sesshoumaru with the kotodama around his neck was an epiphany. A red thread of fate strangling the life out of him. When he saw Sesshoumaru shackled to Kagome for eternity, he realized what Sesshoumaru lost and what he regained. Freedom.


	74. My Treat

Title My Treat

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Treat (Dokuga Contest)

Word Count 400

Genre Hentai

Warning nude dogs and foxes Big Talk about sex

Summary Shippou puts Sesshoumaru in his place

The miko came to the onsen every single night. All he had to do was wait. Once she saw his beautiful body she would run naked to him and they would make mad passionate love Inuyasha has taken Tessaiga and his arm from him.

He would return the favor by taking his miko. It was only fair. She would be his treat. He began fantasizing about all the things that he would do to break in the miko. If she were very good, he would even find a place for her behind Jaken Ah-Un and Rin She would be his bed warmer.

When he reached the onsen, he discarded his clothing and waded into the hot spring to wait for the miko. He settled back against a rock trying to decide which pose would most dazzle the miko when he heard a squeak from behind him. Turning he saw a small red squirrel glaring at him

"What are you doing here?"

He was surprised that the rodent could speak " Are you talking to me, squirrel"

"Kitsune. My name is Master Shippou"

Sesshoumaru stared at Shippou. Not even a bite-sized morsel. Smaller even than Jaken. Certainly not worth the time or effort of killing.

"I asked you why you are here?"

"I do not answer to small rodents. If you must know. I am here to ravish the miko. She will be a tasty snack Good enough to eat She will be mine"

Shippou's mouth dropped open. " My Kagome. You would dare touch my Kagome."

"I thought she was Inuyasha's miko"

"He is my beast of burden. I sleep with her. Bathe with her. She bring me food and carries me on

her shoulder. She is mine. I protect her from harm and control Inuyasha."

" Big talk for vermin"

"You will see. Kagome will send you packing just like she does Inuyasha. Why would Kagome want anything to do with a three-legged dog when she has a real demon like me?"

Sesshoumaru picked up Shippou by his tail threatening mayhem. Shippou began yelling for Kagome to save him from the big meanie. In the nick of time Kagome arrived.

A well-placed arrow dazed the daiyouaki who hit his head on a rock in the onsen. Shippou scrambled to safety, but not before hitting Sesshoumaru on the nose and yelling " Bad Dog."


	75. In the Twinkling of An Eye

Title In the Twinkling of An Eye

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Grave (Dokuga contest)

Rating PG-13

Gente Hurt/\Comfort

Word Count 200

Warning Character Death Inuyasha/Rin

Summary Inuyasha and Rin attend Kagome's memorial service(After the end of Left Behind)

Rin offered her condolences. Sesshoumaru's nod to Inuyasha was his only acknowledgement of his brother's presence. The memorial service after all was to honor the memory of the woman they both loved. So they put aside their centuries old feud for one day for Kagome

As they stared at Rin, they both came to the same realization. Rin was only seven years younger than Kagome. . Rin's hair was already grey She walked with a decided limp that reminded him so much of Kaede in her declining years. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both had youkai blood. They had changed little over the past fifty years. Kagome's death and Rin's aging brought humanity's mortality squarely into focus. Kagome was gone in the twinkling of an eye and soon Rin would follow her in death.

Inuyasha took the first step. He suggested that Rin spend more time with Sesshoumaru. His suggestion brought a brilliant smile to Rin's face that he had not seen in some time. That alone was worth sharing her time with the bastard. He would make sure to treasure her last years so that whenever he remembered her she


	76. A Little Knowledge Is a Dangerous Thing

Title A Little Knowledge Is a Dangerous Thing

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Knowledge

Word Count 397

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru rationalizes his failure after he teamed up with Naraku

He should have known better. Borrowing a jewel shard and a human arm from a man in baboon pelt. Who runs around giving away such things without an ulterior motive?

Nothing went right. Although the arm allowed him to seize Tessaiga no one had alerted him to the fact that it was detachable or that it would spontaneiously combust. Not what you expect from human arm.

He was lucky to rip the arm and its jewel shard off his body before he was burned to a crisp. This Narakau had tried to kill him in order in ensure that the jewel shard was returned to him.

The arm was useless. Without he would never be able to Tessaiga. He had a bone to pick with Tessaiga. Sesshoumaru did not like being played for a sucker.

Even Jaken had seen that Naraku was a crook He thought he was smarter. Naraku wanted him to kill Inuyasha. He wanted to kill Inuyasha. If he killed Inuyasha they would both end up ahead.

Thinking only of himself, it had never occurred to him that Naraku would try to kill him with the arm after he killed Inuyasha. Now the arm and the Jewel were gone Without the arm and the Jewel he could never use Tessaiga.

What had he learned from this fiasco?

to trust hanyous in baboon pelts offering human arms. No, He had never trusted Narkau. Somehow he thought that he would take what Naraku offered to accomplish his goal. Instead, what Naraku offered almost cost him his life.

2. That Jaken was right about Naraku and he should listen to him next time? Ridiculous.

3. That he should have simply used the windscar to kill Inuyaha instead of demonstrating it first.?

How would Inuyasha know how great he was before he died if he had done that?

4. That maybe he did get distracted when he used the windscar to destroy the dead oni and attack the miko, but they did deserve to die since they interfered with his fight with Inuyasha.

5. That next time he would simply take Inuyasha's head off If he did that Inuyasha would not suffer as he should for taking Tessaiga and cutting off his arm.

In the end he concluded that his plan was perfect. Everything that went wrong was simply dumb luck.


	77. Pest Control

Title Pest Control

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Lavish (issekiwa)

Genre Penelope's Suitors

Word Count 250

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru hires exterminators to deal with unwanted pests

As soon as Sesshoumaru returned to the Western Shiro, he was appalled at what he saw. Relatives everywhere. Eating his food. Sleeping in his bed swimming in his pool. At first they were surprised that he was alive, but they still did not leave.

Sesshoumaru knew that he had to call on some expert youkai exterminators to get rid of the pests. Inuyasha was the first person he called. Inuyasha kicked down the door and stared dumbfounded at the lavish banquet spread out before him.

Hundreds of youkai of all shapes and sizes were milling about eating, drinking and generally making nuisances of themselves. Kagome was instantly surrounded by dozens of handsome demons. Nothing says easy to a demon than a virgin in a sailor fuku. Miroku was attracted to the youkai women who were all eager to bear his child. Something had to give.

Inuyasha scattered the youkai suitors with Tessaiga. Kagome reacted by raising her aura to gigantic proportions as she sat Inuyasha into oblivion. Any remaining male demons fled the castle in terror from Kagome. Sango used her scent balls to knock out the youkai women and Hiraikotsu to knock out Miroku.

When the dust settled only Kagome and Sango were standing and all the youkai were gone. Sesshoumaru almost smiled. No one could clear a room like Inuyasha. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw his mother.

"Could I borrow them? I have some pests that I need to get rid of?"


	78. At the Grave

Title At the Grave

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

I Prompt 8

Word Count 300

genre introspection

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru muses about his relationship with his father as he stands in his tomb

Sesshoumaru almost laughed at he gazed up at his father's skeleton. Still larger than life even he was a hollow man. Who knew that this Sesshoumaru could make a joke at a time like this.

The time when he seixed the power that was rightfully his. Which should have been his, when the fool went off to die for his dead lover.

The old man had spouted some worthless phrases about having someone to protect, but the old fool could not even protect himself. That is why he was dead while Sesshoumaru was alive.

He had to admit that he was a little intimidated by the old man. Father had been everything he wanted to be. He had the power and knew how to use it.

Yet he had given up that power to save a human woman who was gone with six years. What a worthless gesture. Not missed. Leaving a worthless child behind to fend for itself. Was it worth it Father?

Father had sent him on a merry chase with his riddle. Two hundred years without the power to defend what Father had left him left him angry and frustrated.

All his planning had worked for this. The sword was on the platform in front He just need to reach out and grab it. Putting the grave in Inuyasha's eye had delayed him, but now it was over.

Father. You who deprived me of my birthright. You will be witness to my ascendancy. My first step on the road to supreme conquest will be to take what was yours.

Fear not. I will not disturb your resting place. Your grave will serve as a reminder to me what happens to persons who turn aside from the path of supreme conquest to protect someone they care about.


	79. Presentation of the Heir

Title Presentation of the Heir

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Optimism (Inuyaha Fanfic)

Word Count 247

Warning none

Summary The Inu no Taisho presents Sesshoumaru to the pack

A/N Hopefully this does not sound too much like the presentation of Simba in "The Lion King"

He had wanted her here when he presented his heir to the pack. She had begged off saying that she was still weary from giving birth. He knew the truth of it. Giving birth to a poison youkai was never easy even when you were a poison youkai yourself.

Still, he had wanted her here. She was his rock and his strength. When the other clams opposed them, she was always by his side. Unfortunately, she had been right. The presentation of the heir was a male-only conclave. There was no place for her here.

He gazed at his son. Perfect in every way just like her. Her hair, her stripes, her mokomoko her waning moon. So beautiful he could be mistaken for was little of him in the boy. He would see to that. The boy would be a warrior. A conqueror. Just like he was.

Together they would conquer the world. None would dare oppose them. The boy would learn sword play as soon as he could walk. He would sit in with the generals to learn how war was really made. They would be terror of the skies.

The moon was full a good omen. All the pack were in their true forms. He only retained his human form so that he could hold the boy aloft. As he did so the pack began to howl at the moon.

He shouted to the heavens " Greet my heir, Sesshoumaru. Killing Perfection"


	80. Mother, May I?

Title Mother, May I?

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Genre introspection

Prompt Spoken Thought (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 248

Warning mention of character death

Summary Sesshoumaru mulls over his reaction to his mother

Such a relief to be away from that woman. On his own he was one of the mightiest youkai who had ever existed. Yet whenever he was in her presence he was that little boy who was afraid to speak to her or show any emotion.

He could not show the pain that Rin's death caused him or the joy he felt when she was revived In hell he had been able to shed tears for her and say out loud that Rin was important to him than his sword.

Why could he not say those words to his mother? Why did Jaken have to interpret for him?He was lucky that Jaken had found words. Otherwise, Rin would still be lying dead on that slab

Mother. He could not even say the words to her. The words to tell her how he really felt about Rin. When he was with her, he was that little pup scared of her shadow. He did not fear going to hell to save Rin or even walking the path from which there was no return.

Yet in her presence he was silent. Unable to speak his mind. Unable to show joy or sorrow. Unable to show her how he really felt. Was it she that prevented from showing emotion or his fear of her? All he knew that he remembered why he had been avoiding her for so long and why he needed to get away from her as soon as possible.


	81. HIs Master's Voice

Title His Master's Voice

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Master (Inuyasha Fan fic)

Word Count 190

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru comes back for Rin

She sprawled in the meadow. The grass felt so good as she lazed in the summer sun. Ah-Un munched the grass while Jaken sputtered. It was so wonderful to have family again.

The only piece missing was Lord Sesshoumaru. Gone to kami knows where. For how long, no one knew. It did not matter. All that mattered is that Lord Sesshoumaru would come back for her.

She relied on his promise to return. It was the foundation of her existence. Nothing could harm her. No burden was too heavy to bear. No conditions were too harsh so long as she was by his side.

In some part of her mind she was aware that Lord Sesshoumaru had left her behind, In her mind so long as she knew would return, he had not really left.

A huge shadow blotted out the sun. She shaded her eyes. Squealing she bolted forward and hugged mokomoko-sama.

Staring down at her Lord Sesshoumaru simply said " Come Rin" and everything was right with the world again. Her dog had come back for her.


	82. Rin's Mogi

Title Rin's Mogi

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Crossing the Line

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Rin

Warning Mogi is coming of age ceremony

Summary Rin makes her choice

Today was the day she had waited for five years. The day she became a woman. The promised day when she could choose where and with whom she spent her life.

She was proud to wear the kimono that Sesshoumaru had provided. It made her feel like a princess. None of the other girls wore the juni-hitoe, but then none of them had Lord Sesshoumaru.

He was one thing that had kept her going all these years. Each kimono had been a renewal of the promise he had made to her to return to her.

Now that promise had come to fruition. Kaede had known from the first day that Lord Sesshoumaru brought her to the village. that Rin would eventually leave with Lord Sesshoumaru.

That was why she had said goodbye to all of them last night. There would be a feast tonight, Tonight the young girls took their places as young women in the village.

Her place was no longer in the village. Her place was with Lord Sesshoumaru. As soon as the ceremony ended she would be a woman and make her choice to follow him.

The ceremony ended and Kaede hugged Rin. Lord Sesshoumaru turned and walked away. Rin waited breathlessly. At last he spoke the words that she waiting for five years.

"Come Rin"

Rin ran after him laughing and waving. There was never a choice to be made. Rin always knew that when she became a woman she would follow Lord Sesshoumaru


	83. The Unexpected

Title The Unexpected

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Tried and True

Word Count 250

Pairing Sesshoumaru and Rin

Warning none

Summary Kaede pushes Sesshoumaru across another frontier with Rin

He never really intended to bring kimonos for Rin every visit. It must have been something the old miko said when he first asked her to take care of Rin while she was away. She seemed to believe that Rin needed more than the kimono she was wearing.

He could not remember where he obtained the kimono. Rin needed a kimono. The reaction of Rin to the first kimono made him her realize that he made the right choice.

She had squealed and hugged him. Most of all she had smiled and laughed as she twirled around in the kimono. Sesshoumaru was not sure if he liked being hugged, but he was sure that he wanted to make Rin happy.

Since then there had been many kimonos. Their size and shape had changed as Rin grew The latest had been the most elegant of all. It was juni-hitoe which Princess Izayoi had once found it in the same chest that he had used to clothe the No-Woman when he dressed her as Izayoi.

The girl in front of him did look like a Princess as she reached out to hug him. Kaede was indicating to Sesshoumaru that he should hug her back. His arms slowly crept around her waist.

She gasped and hugged him even harder. Kaede had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. From now on kimonos alone would not do for Rin. She would expect to be hugged every time Sesshoumaru came to visit her.


	84. Doing the Impossible

Title Doing the Impossible

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "The person who says something is impossible should not interrupt the person who is doing it." Chinese Proverb (ib4y)

Word Count 588

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru changes into his true form to kill his little brother

Sesshoumaru stared at the ridiculous hanyou waving Tessaiga around. The situation was laughable except he never laughed. Instead, he was forced to endure the boy yelling at him when he should already be dead. Worse Inuyasha had found strength in the girl and drawn blood from him for the very first time

Things had not gone entirely well. The sword did not accept him, but allowed his brother to wield it. It protected the human girl from his dokkasou. If he did not know better,he might believe that it was not his day and allow Inuyasha to keep the sword. That was not his way.

The boy had to die and die horribly. The only question remained the method of execution. If Inuyasha had to die, he should kill him in his true form. Inuyasha had seen his true form before because Sesshoumaru had not deemed him worthy of seeing it. Now that Inuyasha was about to die, Sesshoumaru saw no harm in revealing it to Inuyasha since it would be the last thing he ever saw.

Sesshoumaru had no fear of Inuyasha. All that Inuyasha had proved today was that if provoked he could scratch him. It was clear that Inuyasha did not know how to transform the sword. Tessaiga was clearly not dangerous to him in Inuyasha's hand. All he could hope for was some playtime with Inuyasha before he put him down for good.

Although his words stated that he was a witness as to whether Inuyasha could use Tessaiga, those same words were laced with sarcasm. Inuyasha had not hope of killing him or even injuring him with Tessaiga. His words mocked the boy. Hopefully, they would bring out some fight in him before the end. Otherwise, the entire venture would be a total loss.

He had been looking for Tessaiga for two hundred years since his father died. It was only now that he found Tessaiga,he realized that he would never be to use the weapon to become the daiyoukai that he deserved to be. Instead,he would have to settle for being the best without ever reaching his true potential.

He did not really hate Inuyasha. Inuyasha just represented everything that had ruined his life. His father died without giving him the chance to defeat him in battle. If he had then Tessaiga and all the power his father had would have been his. Instead, he had been forced to set off on the Path of Supreme Conquest without the one thing that would have made complete. Tessaiga.

Now even Tessaiga was beyond his reach. His father's bones were mocking him. Telling him that he would never be good enough. He would never be strong enough. He would never be powerful enough. So appropriate that his dreams and Inuyasha's life would end here. If he could only bring Tessaiga to life, he would blow up his father's skeleton in an act of petty revenge.

Inuyasha was waiting for him to do something. Might as well accommodate the boy by killing him in the painfully brutal manner possible. Killing Inuyasha wouldn't really solve anything, but it would soothe some of the hurt feelings he felt at the moment. It would also be amusing to show that the boy once and for all that he never stood any chance of defeating him no more what weapon he had or form Sesshoumaru took.


	85. Sometimes the Bear Gets YOu

Title Sometimes the Bear Gets You

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Bare or Bear

Word Count 171

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru reflects on be swallowed by Sesshoumaru

When the darkness closed around him, it did not surprise him. Nothing ever surprised him. He had known Naraku's game from the moment he stepped into Naraku's castle.

Naraku could not defeat him. Sesshoumaru had never been defeated. The mere thought someone thought that they could defeat him annoyed him.

It wasn't as if Naraku could really absorb his youkai power. He was more likely to absorb Naraku

What bothered him? That Narkau''s filthy flesh surrounded him. That Tenseiga felt it necessary to put up its protective barrier around him. That Naraku wanted to absorb him.

As he was raising Tokijin to carve his way out. he felt Inuyasaha's Windscar. A moment later he was free.

He wasn't sure what annoyed him more. Inuyasha freeing him before he could free himself or his saving Naraku from the Windscar simply by being part of his body.

He decided Naraku annoyed him more by making a part of his body. First he would kill Naraku for the indignity and deal with Inuyasha later.


	86. Rocking HIs World

Title Rocking His World

Author landofthekwt

Prompt Nice and Neat

Rating M

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Rin

Word Count 250

Warning nudity

Summary Sesshoumaru discovers what Rin has become

Sesshoumaru's world was shattered. The woman standing before him was not Rin. She was dressed in a juni-hitoe which made it impossible for her to move. Her hair was swept up in a coiffure. Her face neck and chest were covered with white makeup. Her eyes were covered with mascara while the lips were painted. A strong perfume completely blocked her natural scent. The person before him looked like a doll. He did not know this woman. She was definitely not Rin

"What is the meaning of this?" he spat at Sango, Kaede and Kagome.

Kagome finally spoke "We just wanted to dress up Rin for you. We wanted you to see the beautiful young woman that she has become"

Sesshoumaru reacted by seizing the doll they created. He took her to the river. Stripping off the juni-hitoe with one slice of his claws, he unceremoniously dumped her into the river and demanded that she clean her face and wash off the strange scent which hid her own natural scent.

When she was done, she rose timidly from the stream naked, water streaming down her body. What Sesshoumaru saw shocked him. What he saw before him was not the happy little girl who followed him and gathered flowers. Instead, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

His mouth gaped. He simply could not take his eyes off her. It was if Rin had suddenly transformed into a beautiful butterfly Lucky for him, she was all his.


	87. Two Heats Beat As One

Title Two Hearts Beat As One

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Forsaken (ib4y2)

Word Count 688

Pairing

Warning thought of sex

Summary Sesshoumaru's seven billion year vigil is rewarded

A/N This idea sprang from a question about whether Sesshoumaru and Kagome would ever be together at the end of Left Behind

Sesshoumaru gazed at the sky. The red sun that never set blanketed the heavens. Amaterasu had indeed come for her children. The oceans were gone. The air was gone. All life was gone. The humans fled long ago, All that remained was the earth. The earth where Kagome had been buried billions of years ago and one lone grave watcher.

When the sun finally engulfed the earth, would he survive? Not even he was sure. A billion years were meaningless to him. He did not need to breathe or eat. The immense power of the sun had no effect on him. His body was like no other. Even his mother had fled when her castle was crushed.

There was no one left except Kagome. He had maintained a silent vigil by her grave warding off the attempts by heaven and hell to take her spirit away. She would not be reincarnated. Neither Nirvana nor Naraka were proper places for her. Only here by his side where she had been for seven billion years.

If she was reincarnated, she would be someone else not the woman that he loved. Only if her spirit remained where it was, would she remain the woman he loved. And so he maintained his vigil against the forces which would allow her to pass on. While he did not fear for his own life, he feared what would happen to Kagome when the sun engulfed her grave.

A soul even one as great as Kagome was still tied to her grave. He had been coming here for the comfort she still gave him after seven billion years. The question that gnawed at him was why he could not be with her. Rin had manifested when she gave the kiss of death to Inuyasha, but he was already as good as dead.

It still irked him that Inuyasha and Rin were allowed to be together in death while he and Kagome had parted for more than seven billion years. He shook his fist at the sun fearing the wrath of no Kami. Amatersu would not have Kagome. He would defend her to the death and beyond if necessary.

Slowly, the fog rose from the grave. The fog became Kagome. She stared incredulously at Sesshoumaru shaking his fist at the sky " You really are a moron"

Sesshoumaru turned toward her " Is that all you have to say to me after I watched over your grave for seven billion years?"

Kagome fumed " No, I would say that you wasted seven billion years. You could have conquered the universe, solved all the mysteries of life and death, even become a Kami instead of maintaining your vigil. Instead you waited around for Amaterasu to consume the earth."

"I would have lost you"

Those words made Kagome waver. Her form started to shimmer as she fought for control. She could not lose him now after waiting so long. He reached out to her. She could actually feel his touch. Her memories had faded over the years, but she would never forget his touch. His kiss. The sense of completion when they orgasmed .

"Kagome" he cried. His lips were on hers. He knew that she was a spirit, but his lips told him otherwise. As their bodies intertwined, they seemed to become one. Youkai and spirt fused into one. Intermingling until they were inseparable. It was impossible to tell where one from the other. Fused together for eternity.

When Amaterasu found them, they had fused into a crystalline heart. She could feel the love pulsing through crystal. They were the best of the creatures she had created. Kagome represented the greatest human soul. Sesshoumaru represented perfection. Their love brought together the best of both species.

She pondered what to do with the heart. Fashioning a chain around her neck, she placed the crystal over her own heart. There it would stay as long as she existed. Their love would remind her of the beauty of her creation and would be a pattern to guide her should she ever decide to create another species


	88. California Dreaming

Title California Dreaming

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Autumn (ib4y2)

Word Count 500

Pairing Sesshoumaru./Rin

Warning bare bottom

Summary Sesshoumaru finds Rin in the future

He had been searching for her for hundreds of years. Another hour would make no difference. He relaxed on the sand the rays of the autumn sun beating down on his human body. It was not that he really needed to rest. For some reason he needed to shut his eyes and forget.

Forget Rin's last moments. Forget all the trouble his brother had been since he moved into the Western Shiro after his wife died. Forget the long and fruitless search for Rin's reincarnation. Forget Japan. Leaving the island, the Western lands and everything else that had been his world behind.

Instead, he had come here. Drawn by forces that he did not understand Rin was here somewhere among the three hundred million souls who made up America. More particularly she was here somewhere in California. Los Angeles in particular. All for the dream of Rin.

He had his brother for the dream. If Inuyasha had not regaled him with dreams of the future, he would never have come here. The boy told him of a future where Kagome, the reincarnated Kagome lived until she came back to Inuyasha to live and die with him.

It gave him hope that Rin was here too. Reincarnated in the future. .Once fixed on Rin, the idea of seeing her again just would not let him go. He would search the world over for the past five hundred years. Leaving hearth and home behind, with only Rin's star to guide him.

The winds of autumn were whipping the cold California surf. The beach itself was deserted, save for a few beach bums. The students had returned to their classrooms, their dreams of summer shattered by the September song.

He thought to shut his eyes for just a moment. His peace was broken by a splash of cold water across the face. He blinked and saw a young girl staring at him. A bucket still in her hand. She seemed genuinely surprised that he awakened.

He rose from shaking the pile of sand in which he had been buried up to his neck. The girl did not seem intimidated, but her attention was diverted from the daiyoukai by a sudden draft. She twirled angrily to confront a small dog who had tugged down her bikini bottom.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, give me back my bottom." She yelled as she chased the dog down the beach Bare bottom and all.

Sesshoumaru laughed at the sight. The first laugh that had uttered from his lips in centuries. Rin was alive and well. Throwing water in his face just as she had the first time they met. The rest was unimportant.

He had his Rin back again. The one who buried him up to his neck in sand. The one who was not afraid to throw water in his face to revive him. The one who looked so cute running bare-bottomed down the beach chasing the dog who stole her bikini bottom. Life was good. Rin was back in his life. He could breathe again


	89. Training

Title Training

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt I-22 (ib4y2)

Word Count 690

Warning imaginary violence

Summary Sesshoumaru is trained in use of the Meidou by Yorei Tosai

The blood of ice steeled Sesshoumaru against the panic which would have set if he was not Sesshoumaru. He should have known better than to trust Totosai. The old fool was still upset over the fact that he had mastered Tenseiga immediately.

Why he had accepted the offer of training from the great youkai spirit? What did this idiot know about his weapon that he did not already know or had not learned about the weapon from his mother and Totosai?

At least this time he had taken the precaution of leaving Rin behind. He couldn't take the chance of losing her again. His mother had made it clear enough that Rin could not be brought back to life again even by her.

The mist parted for an instant. To his horror, it revealed Rin beset by demons on all sides. In another instant she would be torn apart. Leaping forward he drew Tenseiga, but found that it was chained.

The harder he pulled, the more the chains grew until they wound around his body. Enough he cried. Chains could not keep him from Rin. If Tenseiga could not respond, the beings threatening Rin would be killed by his own hand.

When he reached them, he found that Rin and the demons had vanished into nothingness. He felt the fool. The old man had tricked him with an illusion he should have seen through in an instant. Was that the test? To see if could tell a real threat to Rin from an imaginary one.

He must steal himself. Rin's death had been harder on him than he imagined. How could he be accepted to stand idly by if Rin was in danger? The old fool had found his weakness and was exploiting it

He had to be on guard against the next appearance. Remembering Rin's scent was important. Unless Rin was actually here, any illusion would not contain her unique fragrance. He would not be fooled again

The mist parted again. This time Naraku held Rin in his claws. The scent was not Rin's Sesshoumaru stood passsively while the Avatar of Hell rent her into pieces, her dying shrieks falling on deaf ears.

The mists closed again. This time Rin was in multiple scenarios. Some including her own scent. Some not. All equally gruesome. Into this melee galumphed Ah-Un with Rin on its back. Wrapped around her waist was a roll of paper.

As much as he wanted to kill the spirit for putting him through this torture, he dare not risk hitting Rin. Instead, he took out his anger on the rest of the illusions Tenseiga allowed itself to be drawn and he swept the field of all its imaginary beings.

The master would pay for making him so angry that he could even raise his hand against an illusion of Rin Ah-Un stopped in front of him. Rin jumped down and sprinted to Lord Sesshoumaru. He lifted her on his shoulder. Rin put a flower in his hair.

"Rin Where is Jaken?"

" Jaken was boring and fell asleep .The paper man told me that you wanted to see me. He is so much fun to play with. Can I keep him?"

Sesshoumaru considered the idea of shredding Yorei Taisei, but knew that she would never permit it. Instead, he would force the hermit to be Rin's plaything until she tired of him. He nodded and she whooped with joy.

"Come Rin "

He turned and left the home of the great holy demon spirit who protested to no avail. The youkai should be glad that he escaped with his life. No one should threaten Rin's life even it was an imaginary exercise to train his sword.

Besides, the Meidou was now three quarters of a full circle. For that he would allow the master to escape with his life. In the truth the master has never put Rin's life in danger, but he deserved to suffer for making Sesshoumaru have to see even an imaginary Rin killed and tortured. No one needed to know that it was almost too much to bear. .


	90. The Tomato Can

Title The Tomato Can

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Can

Word Count 300

Warning violence

Summary Inuyasha is tricked into fighting Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha thought that the fight was perfect place to win Kagome's heart She was such a sucker for wounded guys that all he had to do was take a beating from Sesshoumaru and she would rush to his side and nurse him back to health.

He had no other reason for fighting Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was the champ while he was a journeyman who had as many losses as win. He had been surprised when Sesshoumaru had come with him the offer.

He could not turn it down. All he had to do was survive three rounds to receive the biggest payday of his career. When he asked Sesshoumaru's manager why he was offered the fight he received vague statements about another fighter pulling out.

He had the two greatest motivations for fighting any man could have: love and money. No matter that this was a nontitle fight. What chance a tomato can like himself have of beating the champ.

The fight itself was a revelation Sesshoumaru made no attempt to guard himself against Inuyasha's punches. Soon each eyes were swollen shut. Only bells saved the him from losing.

When the fight was over, Kagome rushed to Sesshoumaru's side to heal the weapons of the fallen champion. Inuyasha stared in disbelief as Kagome healed his wounds.

When she saw he looking her way, she shook her fist at him to punish him for what he had done to Sesshouumaru. When Sesshoumaru's eyes were cut open, Inuyasha could clearly see the smirk on his face.

The purpose of fight had been to steal Kagome's heart and make her angry at Inuyasha for what he had done to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha realized who had won this day and who had lost Whatever money he had received from Sesshoumaru. The price had been too high.


	91. The Once and Future King

Title The Once and Future King

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt First and Last

Word Count 248

Warning character death

Summary Sesshoumaru and his mother discuss his father's death

Sesshoumaru barely noticed her descent as he stared at the smouldering ruin where his father had died. So many thoughts went through his head. Anger at his father for giving his life for a human and his hanyou child. Anger at his father for not entrusting him with Tessaiga. Anger with his father for not yielding his title and power to him before he died. Anger at his father for not acknowledging him as his superior. Mostly he was angry at his father for dying and leaving him alone and hollow. Mother had promised that he would never die.

His mother walked over and put her hand on her shoulder. He bristled at her touch " You lied..You promised he would never die"

She stared hard at him for a second and replied " I promised that the Inu no Taishou would never die and he has not "

Sesshoumaru snapped " What do you mean? Father is no longer in this world"

She laughed " The title "Inu no Taishou" is given to the Leader of the Dogs. The title never dies. It is yours if you are worthy of it"

Sesshoumaru growled as he walked away "I wanted Father's power and respect. What use do I have for the title of "Inu no Taishou?" Who cares about a pack of worthless dogs? I do not need them. They will merely hinder me on my Path of Supreme Conquest"

His mother sighed. Men were such drama queens.


	92. Venting

Title Venting

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Tip of the Tongue (Inuyasha Fanfic)

Word Count 500

Genre Humor

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru attends the naming day of Rin and Jaken's first child

He could not bring himself to attend the mating. The very idea of Rin mating Jaken was beyond the pale. What on earth possessed her to do such an idiotic thing? Now that mating had produced offspring. He shuddered to think of what hideous beings had been produced by their coupling.

He should have been paying more attention, but that was why he left Rin in the care of the old miko. The miko was there to make sure that Rin remained innocent until she was ready to make her choice whether to follow him or remain in the human world.

It never would have occurred to him that she would follow Jaken instead. Jaken was what? The ineffectual flunky who was always underfoot. The fool who was there to carry the staff of two heads. The hanger-on who was always making a mess of mokomoko-sama.

When did he and Rin even have time to develop a relationship? When they had been fighting Naraku he left Rin with Ah-Un and Jaken to guard her, but once the fighting was over Jaken followed him again leaving Rin in the human village protected by the miko.

His first thought had been to kill the miko, but his new found compassion made him unable to rip to shreds the feeble old hag who was nearly seventy. Obviously she had not been keeping an eye out for Rin.

His next target was Inuyasha. The idiotic half-breed should have detected any tete-a-tete between Rin and Jaken. It was his mate who had gushed about love and romance conquering all when the news about Jaken and Rin spilled from her lips.

He had wanted to shut her mouth, but Inuyasha had intervened to save her. It was only Rin's intervention that saved him. He could not raise his hand against anyone that Rin wanted to save. So he waited until she left to punish Inuyasha for his misdeeds.

Today he had come for naming day of Rin and Jaken's first child Rin squealed when she saw the outfit he provided for her newborn. Rin thanked Lord Sesshoumaru for all the gifts he had bestowed on her. As if he would allow her and her children to live in squalor.

Rin and Jaken followed him outside to see him off. She bowed and thanked him again. Jaken cringed in fear knowing that someday when Rin was not around his life would be forfeit. Lord Sesshoumaru simply stared blankly at them.

There were many things he wanted to say. Many things he wanted to do. Those words were on the tip of his tongue, but he could not say them. Always before Jaken had been there to vent his anger

Now that Jaken was with Rin, he had no one on whom he could take his frustrations. Always Jaken had been there to kick and stomp on. Only Inuyasha angered him more than Jaken. A smile crept across his lips Inuyasha would never know what hit him.


	93. Dem Bones

Title Dem Bones

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt "I stopped believing in Santa Claus when I was six. Mother took me to see him in a department store and he asked for my autograph." - Shirley Temple

Word Count 704

Warning mention of character death

Summary Sesshoumaru arrives in his father's tomb

When the entry way opened, he stood dazzled for a moment. He had known that he would find Tessaiga in his father's tomb. Intellectually, he knew the place he was now standing was that very tomb. Knowing something intellectually and actually being inside the tomb were two different things.

The last time he saw his father alive, he had already been mortally wounded. Blood had been dripping from open sores. Yet his father had ignored his advice and his demands for his swords and gone to his doom at the hands of a mere mortal. All for the sake of a mortal woman and her unborn child. Such a fool.

As he looked around, he saw nothing but the skeleton of his father. He was still dazzled by his father's size. Even his own true form was like a bug compared to his father's. In life his father had always towered over him physically, emotionally and powerwise. He still remembered when he shook in his father's presence afraid of punishment for some imagined wrong.

When he last saw his father, he saw a different man. A beaten man, barely alive. Knowing that death was stalking him. A man who had given up the quest for power for which Sesshoumaru had idealized him. Sesshoumaru had never thought the day would come when he could defeat his father. Yet on the day he last saw him, both he and his father knew that if they fought his father would die.

Was it pity that stayed his hand that day or was it that somewhere deep inside of him he could not bring himself to kill his own father, the man he had always feared and loved? He was not sure. All he knew that he had spurned his father's advice. His father had spurned his advice. He let his father proceed to his doom and this was the result.

If he had taken Tessaiga that day he would not have wasted two hundred years chasing the sword and his dream of supreme conquest. Until now both had seemed illusions. A riddle unsolved until they discovered the tomb in Inuyasha's eye. He spat. Inuyasha. The hanyou for whom his father had died had been used by his father to hide the sword from him.

He owed nothing to his father. .Everything that he had achieved he had achieved by his own hand.

The source of the power in his hands was his hands. With his hands he had kept the West and the Dogs together after Father died. All the suffering that he ever suffered was due to his father. All Father had left him was the sword that could not cut.

He should be happy with what he had done and achieved with his own hands, but he wanted more. Tessaiga represented his father's power. His father's titles. His father's love. Everything that should have been given to him on his father's death was denied to him. This knowledge had spurred him to take the actions he had done for the past two hundred years.

He spied Tessaiga on a golden pedestal. It's power. Father's power was almost within his grasp. The victory left a bittersweet taste in his mouth. Father should be here to appreciate this tell that he was the best. That he deserved everything for which he had worked so hard. That he loved him.

Instead, the victory rang hollow as the tomb..Father was nothing but a skeleton. .A pile of bones. No appreciation for what he had done. No respect. No love. Nothing that he had expected anything. Somehow he had hoped that he would receive something other than Tessaiga for all his efforts.

Sighing he decided to finish his quest. With or without Father's approval he would take Tessaiga. and become the daiyoukai that he always dreamed of being Father would no longer hold sway over him. He would have everything and his father would be condemned to the dust heap. As he reached for the sword in his mind, he was screaming "IN YOUR FACE, OLD MAN"


	94. A Sensitive Guy

Title A Sensitive Guy

Author landofthekwt

Rating M

Prompt Sensitive (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 250

Pairing Kikyou (seme)/Sesshoumaru (uke)

Warning yaoi, mpreg

Summary Kikyou reflects on Sesshoumaru and their son

A/N Based on this artwork art/Sesshomaru-and-male-Kikyou-Forbidden-and-Smile-322297865

Who would have thought it? Him the studious human priest mated to Sesshoumaru the great and powerful Lord of the West. They were an ill matched pair. If love had not bound them, they would probably not given the other a second thought.

They met on when Sesshoumaru's Path of Supreme Conquest collided with Kikyou's Guardianship of the Sacred Jewel. The resulting explosion banished the Jewel from this world. The only conquest was the conquest of their hearts.

Their wish was for eternal love between them. It was their wish upon the Jewel that produced their offspring and banished the Jewel. Their son was the only good thing that the Jewel ever produced.

It amused him to watch Sesshoumaru play with their son. Before they met, Sesshoumaru never would have been accused of being a sensitive guy. Now it was clear who had the maternal instincts. Their son clearly understood who his mother was He always called Sesshoumaru "Momma"

As much as it hurt Sesshoumaru to be the uke in this arrangement, he was the most found his sensitivity endearing. Always setting Kikyou's needs and their sons before his own. .His round edges were beginning to polish even Kikyou's rough edges.

Without their union, they would have remained two driven people. Forever alone with only the Jewel and the Path to keep them company. Kikyou had never considered marriage least of all to an inuyoukai male. Now he could not imagine life without Sesshoumaru and their son

.


	95. Hair of the Dog

Title Hair of the Dog

Author landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Prompt Hare or Hair (issekiwa)

Word Count 250

Pairing Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Warning suggestive

Summary One hundred strokes before bed keeps the passion in their marriage

She told Sesshoumaru that if she brushed his hair one hundred times a day that it would make his hair glisten by stimulating the natural oils in his hair. He indulged her because he liked the idea of her brushing his hair every night. It provided a ritual that involved something intimate that brought them closer together.

He allowed it not because of her knowledge of future hair care or her statement that all Jane Austen's heroines did it (He had no interest in fictional women) Nor did he do so because he thought she was actually improving the condition of his hair.

His hair was already perfect. Nothing she could do to it would have any effect whatsoever. He simply liked the idea that she loved his hair and was willing to lavish such nightly attention on it. Her brush strokes were performed with such passion that he was quite ready for bed when she finished.

For her part, she just wanted the thrill of touching that Sesshoumaru's magnificent mane. Doing so swept away all the cares and problems of the day. She was able to revive the love she felt for Sesshoumaru every night. A way to keep the passion in their marriage and drive away all harsh feelings between them.

Her mother told that she should never take a quarrel to bed. The nightly brushing

accomplished this and more. She knew so long as she performed this ritual that bedtime would always be something to anticipate.


	96. A Diplomatic Solution

Title A Diplomatic Solution

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Politics (ib4y2)

Word Count 458

Warning carnage

Summary Sesshoumaru takes care of the political opposition

The generals had him where they wanted him. He did not have his father to fall back on anymore.

His mother had agreed to stay out of Sesshoumaru's affairs in exchange for allowing her claim to the Castle in the Air. The army had agreed to stay neutral. They would follow whoever was still standing at the end of the peace conference.

Sesshoumaru was an unknown commodity. His father had never let him fight in the wars. Never permitted him into the Council chambers. He had no allies other than the imp he inherited from his father. Most of all the only sword he carried was the sword that did not cut Tenseiga.

The Generals had lived in fear of the Father. He carried Tessaiga, Tensaiga and So'unga. Sesshoumaru only inherited Tenseiga Where the others were, no one knew. What they did know that the time for seizing power was now while Sesshoumaru was at his weakest. They dare not wait till he found the swords.

The invitation to the peace conference had been a ruse. The way to lure Sesshoumaru out of hiding and into their trap. Once they had him in the Western Shiro, they would finish him off. Then they would be able to divide up the kingdom between them. No need for an Inu no Taisho They would share the power that had formerly been his.

Sesshoumaru entered the conference room and stared at the generals. Fat and worthless. Fools. No wonder his father had preferred to fight his own battles. He scanned the walls. Archers everywhere. It would not have surprised him if they had brought in some dragons to finish him off.

He would not wait for them for to attack. Spotting the generals, he changed form without warning. Before they knew what happened he had one in his jaws and another was already a pile of dokkasou. The others tried to flee but he was too fast for them. They were dead before they hit the ground. When it t was over the Western Shiro was a tomb barren of life

The mighty dog stood in the central square and howled. His father was the last Inu no Taishou. He did not need the dogs. They had proved unfaithful to his father and now to him. Only if they stayed out of his way would they remain alive.

Until he found Tessaiga, he would be unable to complete his Path of Supreme Conquest. He sighed. That meant using the staff of two heads to locate the tomb. Which meant Jaken would continue to plague his footsteps

"Come Jaken"

"I trust everything when well my Lord" Jaken ducked and only received one lump on his head. It must be his lucky day.


	97. Crash and Burn

Title Crash and Burn

Author landofthekwt

Rating K

Prompt Crash Landing (Inuyasha fanfic)

Word Count 220

Warning none

Summary Sesshoumaru's severed arm cause him some difficulties

Jaken hobbled up to the top of the hill to watch his master. He should hide in a hole. He bore the marks of Lord Sesshoumaru's anger and frustration. Bandaged from head to toe. Arm in a sling. Using the staff of two heads as crutch.

As Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal retainer he had flown with his master on the first test flights. His injuries were a testament to the results of those flights. Now he could not even grip the fluff to fly with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshoumaru could fly well enough in his human form, but he insisted on flying in his true form. The results had been disastrous. Crashing and burning every time. Lord Sesshoumaru simply could not fly and land on three legs in his true form

Curse Inuyasha. He had followed Lord Sesshoumaru because was so beautiful. His master was still beautiful, but that marred by the missing limb. Now it even hindered his ability to fly in his true form.

Jaken winced as the mighty dog crashed to earth yet again. When the dust cleared, Lord Sesshoumaru stood gazing at the place where his missing limb should be as if trying to find the answer to some difficult puzzle. Finally, he spoke

"Jaken, I need to you to find me an arm."

Jaken shuddered Lord Sesshoumaru might no longer be crashing and burning, but he knew that somehow he would the one bearing the brunt of the pain from this new assignment.


End file.
